Gaining Lives
by Liuny
Summary: Alguien le ha traído un caso a House que nadie puede resolver, al parecer incurable..., y con él, una parte que creía olvidada de su pasaado, así que no es sólo la rara enfermedad con la que debe lidiar. HousexWilsonxCuddyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Gaining Lives**

**Advertencias (deberías leerlas):** Seré sincera. Este fic será SLASH, no hay para dónde irse. No escribo _Het, sorry kids_. Tendrá un **OC** que a muchos/as les puede parecer un _Maldito Stu _(House ya es un Stu, jódale a quién le joda la aseveración). Y otro millones de defecto que lo convertirían en un _Badfic_, bien redactado. No tengo pareja definida _yet_, pero, si me estoy tomando la tarea de inventarme un **OC**, por algo será ¿no? Si me comentas para decirme esto, simplemente me daré la tarea de ignorarte y borrar tu comentario, porque, no, no me interesa _tu_ libertad de expresión. Ahora, creo que ya está todo dicho, lo que no, bueno… se dirá en los capítulos posteriores. _Enjoy the ride…_

_NdA: No tengo los millones de dólares que se pudieron gastar los de House MD para contratar doctores que les hicieran los milagrosos diagnósticos que hace G.H en la serie, por lo tanto, médicos y aficionados a… recuerden que no tengo un PH.D en ninguna carrera y que por lo tanto la mayoría de las cosas me las voy a inventar… _

**Summary:** House por fin ha encontrado un caso que le ha logrado poner su mundo de cabeza. No sólo porque, NO puede encontrar una solución a éste, sino que al parecer su 'tiempo' también había llegado… SLASH.

**Capítulo uno:**

Por primera vez en meses, años, tal vez milenios; que ocurría tal acontecimiento. House llegaba temprano, su entrada regular era a las nueve de la mañana, a no ser que existiera alguna emergencia (o, bueno, lo que House entendiera por emergencia); el reloj marcaba que eran las ocho, y un poco más para dar las nueve. Dejó el bolso en su silla, dio una mirada en ciento ochenta grados. Todo estaba como lo había dejado la noche pasada. Se dejó caer en la silla un poco desanimado, o totalmente desanimado. Tenía rato atendiendo sólo casos estúpidos y ayudando en la clínica sólo porque Cuddy estaba en sus días. Miserables dos meses que había pasado en eso. ¿Qué nadie tenía una enfermedad que ningún humano, excluyéndose, por supuesto; no pudiese diagnosticar?

Entrecerró la vista. ¿Esos que estaban allí, eran su pareja de renegados, Cameron y Chase? Se levantó con apuro, agarró su bastón, e irrumpió en la sala de diagnóstico. Wilson, Cuddy, junto a todo su equipo de diagnóstico. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

— ¿Aló? ¿Disculpen?

— ¿House? —Dijeron Cuddy y Wilson casi al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No? ¿Caperucita Roja? —Respondió con el acostumbrado tono irónico que tanto lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Qué HACES a-quí? —Siguió Cuddy totalmente atónita.

— Tenía entendido que aquí era dónde trabajaba…

— No son ni las nueve de la mañana…

— Gracias por resaltar lo obvio Jimmy, creo que estoy en mis plenas capacidades para saber la hora. ¿Qué demonios hacen Chase y Cameron aquí? Y por "aquí" me refiero a en este espacio en particular del hospital…

— No te esperábamos hasta después del almuerzo…

— Si llego tarde, es porque llego tarde, si llego temprano, lo mismo. ¿Podrían por favor ponerse de acuerdo? Foreman ¿Qué hacen aquí Cameron y Chase?

— Permiso. Me dijeron que aquí estaban todos reunidos esperándome… Tengo que disculparme por llegar tarde pero, desafortunadamente…

— ¿Por qué estoy escuchando una voz molestamente conocida tras mis espaldas que hace que tenga escalofríos? ¿Será que estoy volviendo a alucinar? ¿Alguien ha vuelto a dispararme y por ello toda la galimatías de llegar temprano y las voces salidas de ningún lado?

— Encantado de verte también, Gregory…

¿Acababa de llamarle, Gregory? Sólo su madre tenía la osadía de llamarle 'Gregory' o 'Greg'. Se dio la vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas. Sí, él jamás se equivocaba, y ésa, no iba a convertirse en la excepción que marcaba la regla. Ahora ¿Qué hacía ÉSE _coso_ allí? Volteó la cara hacia dónde estaba la dueña del hospital.

— ¿Estoy alucinando o ustedes también pueden verlo?

— Si te refieres al hombre que acaba de aparecer, Sí, sí podemos verle… —Soltó Kutner no muy convencido de todo aquello.

— Oh, entonces perfecto. Sigo en el mundo real. ¿Cuddy? —Espetó directamente ladeando la cabeza, mientras esperaba la respuesta correspondiente.

— Te he traído un caso… uno que nadie más puede resolver.

— Momento, momento. ¿Desde cuándo te llamas 'Cuddy'? ¿O es que de repente decidiste volverte transexual y ponerte injertos de silicona?

— Gregory, estoy curado de tu a maniatada forma de ser, igual que James —House bufó, miró a su _único amigo _y éste sólo se encogió mirando para otro lado, dándose por aludido.

— Por favor, el pequeño Jimmy aún sigue cayendo en la histeria por mi _personalidad_… ¿Qué acabas de decir? Retrocedamos. ¿Dijiste que 'nadie más puede resolver'?

— Sí, eso dije ¿Por qué?

— ¿Un caso que ni siquiera el _Gran Doctor Derek Hayes_ puede _Resolver_? Y no sólo eso, sino que ¿has venido a pedirme ayuda a _mí_? —El nefrólogo de ojos azules se puso el bastón sobre la cabeza y se escondió—. ¡Rápido! ¡Escóndanse! ¡El Armagedón ha comenzado!

— Sí, Greg, afortunadamente no sufro de megalomanía ni egolatría desproporcionada.

— ¡Ah! Pero aceptas que sí eres ególatra —Trató de truncarlo, saliendo detrás de la pizarra—. Y no me llames "Greg".

— Bien, House. _Crece._ No estamos en las bancas menores para ponernos a competir de manera estúpida, puedo seguirte el juego sin cansarme todo el día, mientras que personas mueren por ello…

— Ouuu —Apuntó en voz baja Kutner, mientras trece lo miraba de manera reprobatoria, y Taub se unía a la conversación.

— No es al único que le parece sorprendente que alguien en realidad tenga las agallas para lidiar con House. Ni siquiera Foreman le habría respondido de esa manera.

— Sigo aquí, gracias. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No soy yo quién se la pasa diciendo que eres mil veces mejor que yo.

— Mi orgullo no es tan grande. No puedo con el caso. Hablé con Cuddy y ella…

— Ah, así que sí es un plan de la malvada Cuddy…

— No, no lo es. House —Interrumpió Wilson, tratando de mediar en la violenta y venenosa conversación que iba a estallar dentro de poco al menos que un réferi se introdujera en ella directo a morir—. El Doctor Hayes fue quién llamó pidiendo tu ayuda… estamos en alerta amarilla…

— ¿Alerta amarilla? ¿Desde cuándo? —Cuestionó con ironía—. Que sepa yo éste mequetrefe trabaja al otro lado del planeta… ¿Cómo nos pusimos en alerta amarilla en New Jersey?

— Desde hoy… una paciente ingresó en emergencias con los mismos síntomas… —Respondió sorpresivamente, Cameron. House entrecerró los ojos, utilizando ese rictus que calmaba sus ansias misántropas y lo hacía pensar con claridad…

— Aquí están todos los registros que tenemos —Siguió Derek, dándole una carpeta azul. House alzó una ceja mirándolo un tanto contrariado—. Hay dos maletas en el hotel dónde me estoy quedando. Sé lo mucho que odias el papeleo así que hice un resumen… —Le arrancó de mala manera la carpeta, abriéndola, para proceder a leerla por encima para poder contraatacar de forma inteligente.

— Gracias, que considerado… ¿Fiebre? ¿Vómitos? ¿Sarpullido? —Bufó casi ofendido—. ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una alergia común y corriente?

— House, hemos probado para cada una de las enfermedades existentes en el planeta…, cada diagnóstico para cada enfermedad ha sido hecha. Autoinmune, Cáncer, Intoxicación, Radiación, Infección…. TODO, inclusive nos tiramos uno de tus métodos ortodoxos pero, terminamos matando al paciente.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo _mato _pacientes? —Le acribilló, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

— No…, estaba por decir que, al parecer ese método sólo puede ser utilizado por ti. La arbitrariedad parece ser una cualidad tuya —House no supo si tomarse ese comentario como algo irónico…. Conociendo al estúpido que le hablaba como lo hacía, prefirió quedarse con la boca cerrada—. Alergias, Enfermedades Crónicas, etcétera… Lo hemos tratado como una enfermedad crónica, y logramos amilanarla, hasta que algo salió mal y… henos aquí —Todos cayeron en un tenso silencio, al ver la cara y las reacciones de House. Obviamente ese momento iba a ser orgásmico, Dios iba a bajar sólo para llevárselo, de ipso facto, pero, el nefrólogo entrecerró sus ojos de nuevo y miró de manera penetrante a la persona que tenía en frente, que lo confrontaba con toda la facilidad del mundo. Movió los labios mordiéndoselos y apretándolos, por algunos segundos que a todos les parecieron demasiado largos—. ¿Y qué esperan de mí? ¿Un milagro?

Kutner quién estaba bamboleándose en la silla se cayó hacia atrás, Forman quién tomaba café lo escupió, la reacción de Cuddy, Wilson, Hadley, Taub y Cameron fueron muy parecidas y sólo presentaban una deformidad, que trataba de simular una mueca en el rostro.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Escupió Chase quién parecía en estado de shock pero, el único con la suficiente fuerza para hacer algún comentario—. ¿House? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué demonios es eso de 'Un milagro'? ¡Si hay alguien que puede hacerle frente a esto eres tú! ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿A mí? —Dijo con un mohín en el rostro—. Nada ¿Qué me puede estar pasando? ¿No me acaban de decir que acaban de testear para cada enfermedad existente en el planeta y que no han encontrado nada? ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?

— ¿E… es esta enfermedad contagiosa? —Cuestionó un tanto asustada Thirteen. House volteó con cara de "Eres un idiota pero, qué no es obvio".

— ¿De qué escuela de medicina saliste, disculpa? ¿Estamos en Alerta amarilla y tú preguntas eso? Sé más productiva, Thirteen…

— No es contagiosa… —Rebatió Derek, haciendo que el médico de ojos azules y bastón se volteara.

— ¿No lo es?

— No… los pacientes comenzaron a contaminarse aleatoriamente…, pero, ninguno de nosotros ha sido infectado. Esta enfermedad es de lo más rara, parece como si fuera alienígena… sabemos que no es contagiosa, hemos hecho millones de pruebas para asegurarnos, pero, siempre aparece uno nuevo… —House se sentó, totalmente calmado, sus neuronas parecían comenzar a trabajar al tripe de lo que usualmente lo hacían, podía sentir cada shock electromagnético recorrerle, para poder racionar. Nada de eso tenía sentido… pero… no tenía sentido.

— ¿Todos tienes exactamente los mismo síntomas? —Cuestionó sintiéndose estúpido de tan sólo abrir la boca.

— Ya eso es más tú… —Contestó aliviado, mientras que todos los demás se relajaban—. Algunos varían, pero, en cosas que casi se podrían considerar médicamente irrelevante en estos casos.

— Cuadro de alergia común, no causado por ningún ente u organismo de éste mundo, no es contagiosa pero, mucha gente está teniéndola… —El hombre se levantó apoyándose de su bastón. Se rió en esa explosión famélica, pegándole de manera suave para ser él, la carpeta en el pecho al médico recién llegado—. No, aún no soy Dios, cuando lo sea, avísenme…, no me interesa el caso.

Todos se levantaron para ir a perseguir a House hasta que tomara el caso, eso podía tornarse catastrófico, la enfermedad podía mutar y convertirse en el final de la raza humana… estaban sonando un poco _dramáticos _pero, si eso hacía que el mejor médico del mundo tomara el caso, lo harían. Sí quería que le rogaran, todos iban a besar su trasero y hacer cualquier estupidez que comandara para que pusiera su mente a maquinar y salvarse a sí mismo.

El de ojos azules pegó fuertemente su bastó del marco que dividía su oficina del salón de diferenciales. Todos se detuvieron, al ver como se volteaban con una mirada fiera.

— No me sigan. Esta es la primera vez que hablaré en serio, No. Estoy. Interesado —Y sin más abandonó la habitación dejando a todos en un estado superior al shock.

— ¿Cómo estamos seguros de que, ése era House? —Preguntó Taub de manera estúpida—. Digo —Al ver que todos tenían gana de descargar su frustración con él—. House jamás niega un caso que nadie puede resolver, y definitivamente no llega temprano aunque pudiera hacerlo…

James observó a Derek… tenía esa mirada perdida que siempre lo había acompañado, pero su cabeza seguía en dirección hacia dónde su mejor amigo había huido, si es que a eso se le podía llamar huir, después de todo, House no estaba loco, siempre lo había sabido, que alguna veces obnubilara su juicio y le hiciera creer lo contrario, no lo consideraba realmente. House era una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo XXI… y si Derek, habiendo hecho todas las pruebas habidas y por haber contando hasta posiblemente con más tecnología de la que Cuddy pudiese desear para el Hospital alguna vez, no había encontrado ni una sola pista de lo que significaba aquello ¿Qué más podía hacer él?

Cameron detalló con curiosidad al agregado temporal que tendría la clínica. Obviamente que nadie se iba a dar por vencido hasta que House, pusiera cuando menos un poco de empeño o revisara cuando menos los registros médicos que tenían… había algo en ese hombre que no le cuadraba era como ver a Wilson y a House al mismo tiempo, algo descontentamente desagradable. Tenía unos profundos ojos grises, el cabello demasiado rubio para ser agradable a la vista, una piel blanca poco saludable. Algo desgarbado, hasta allí, parecía venir todo como House, sin embargo, su esmero en su apariencia personal hacia que todos sus defectos desaparecieran, estaba pulcramente vestido, combinado, peinado, afeitado. Lo impoluto hecho hombre. Otra cosa que la intrigaba, el hombre no parecía particularmente preocupado por lo que había acabado de ocurrir.

— ¿Foreman? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Chase, picándole a ver si seguía vivo.

— ¡No! ¿Qué coño acaba de suceder? ¿Ese fue House?

— Ven, mi teoría es ahora apoyada por alguien más.

— Cállate Taub… —Gruñó Hadley.

— Es imposible, es que casi podía ver que no sé iba a desangrase por los ojos de la sobredosis de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo…

— Hayes… no pareces particularmente preocupado por lo que acaba de hacer House —Contraatacó Wilson tratando de conseguir algo de coherencia en el mundo.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que conozco a Gregory, James?

— Eh… ¿Desde Kindergarten?

— ¡¿qué?!

— A… a ¿Soportado a House desde que eran niños? —Preguntó Chase adelantándoseles a todos.

— ¿Era House igual a como es ahora? —Fue la pregunta de Cameron.

— Responda esa primero —Siguieron Kutner y Hadley.

— Vaya —Comenzó, sentándose con tranquilidad en la esquina de la mesa de vidrio que había en el cuarto, y una sonrisa enigmática que parecía ser una tener una marca registrada, mostrando una dentadura 

blanca y recta—. Parece que Gregory sigue siendo una entidad eclipsante para todo ser humano que lo conoce.

— Hayes —Le reprendió Wilson—. Tú hablas de House, House viene y te mata y luego me mata a mí, por haberte dejado hacerlo.

— Por favor, James. No seas paranoico. No importa cuantas veces Gregory diga que va a asesinarte, no lo hará. Gregory House no está loco.

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo House? —Inquirió Forman con incredulidad e ironía plasmada en su cara.

— Sí, Doctor Eric Forman. Desafortunadamente, Gregory House es demasiado racional para su gusto. Que se haga pasar por un Bastardo sin corazón descerebrado, es sólo su 'quiero ser'. Aunque sí, siempre ha sido un Bastardo descorazonado. Lo de descerebrado lo cogió en algún momento que no puedo identificar. Demasiado tiempo conociéndole para prestarle atención realmente. Pregunten lo que quieran —Les insinuó malicioso—. Lo responderé, y créanme que lo haré con la verdad, considérenlo una venganza.

— Esperaba algo así de House, ¿Pero de usted? —Se entrometió Cuddy cortando la diversión, haciendo que el grupo de los Cuatro, recientemente aumentado a Seis, hasta nuevo avisto, había bufado, atrincherándose en la silla, pensando cuando entrometida podía ser la mujer cuando se lo proponía—. Estamos en crisis, ¿Y usted sólo quiere vengarse de House?

— Tranquila, Doctora Cuddy. Gregory House vendrá mañana con una idea totalmente fuera de este mundo que nos hará quererlo matar…

— Sí claro —Apuntó Allison—. ¿Huyó como alma que lleva el diablo porque iba a drogarse con Vicodin hasta el tope para poder mañana aparecer con una idea que salvará el mundo?

— ¿Gregory se droga con Vicodin? —Cuestionó directamente mirando a Wilson.

— ¿Podrías evitar preguntarme nada, por favor? Yo me voy…

— Como quieras, cobarde. Él no va a hacer eso… de verdad, ehhh, ¿Allison, no, espera Remy…?

— Sí, Allison Cameron… ¿Y puede _explicarme_ por qué actuó como actuó?

— Supongo que correrá, figuradamente, puesto que ya no puede correr… —Esto hizo que más de uno ahogara una risilla—. Al lugar más alto de esta ciudad y se quedará allí hasta que el cerebro se le oxigene y venga a iluminarnos con su _maravillosa mente. _Hasta entonces, esperemos. Gregory House no está loco, tienes mi palabra… Así que, olvidémonos por hoy, de él. ¿Alguna objeción? —Preguntó con una sonrisa invitadora. Cuddy simplemente suspiró, revirando los ojos, largándose de allí. ¿Ahora tendría que lidiar con dos House? ¡Mejor disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida antes de morir de un ataque cardiaco!

1

Gregory House, como siguiendo las predicciones de Derek, se encontraba en una azotea, dejándole que el vértigo le acosara de tanto en tanto, mirando hacia abajo, acompañado de su inseparable bastón, la cacofonía, y su amado vicodin. Ni siquiera se acordaba que Derek Hayes había regresado a su vida súbitamente, lo único que podía procesar era _ese misterio_. Hayes era _casi_tan bueno como él. Se odiaban, 

aunque la vida bien se había encargado de que, en la media de lo posible siempre estuviesen juntos. Lo soportó invariablemente desde Kindergarten, tuvo la mala noticia que estudiarían la misma carrera, en la misma universidad, en el mismo salón, lo único que podían hacer era cambiar turnos y profesores para evitar matarse… pero, ya habían malgastado absolutamente todas las posibilidades y aún se seguía sin saber la causa de la epidemia. Sólo esperaba poder encontrar la respuesta antes de que la situación se convirtiera en una pandemia en dónde ni siquiera pudiera vivir refugiado en su miseria…

Repasó uno a uno lo poco que había alcanzado a leer de aquel registro antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar que comenzaba a sofocarlo, si algo odiaba era la personalidad de Hayes. Torció una mueca. ¿Podía su mente dejar de regresar invariablemente a un personaje sumamente anodino y prácticamente olvidado de su pasado, para pasar a la parte importante del asunto que era la enfermedad que comenzaría a matarlos a todos? Aunque todos exageraban, el ser humano no se iba a extinguir así… era, ridículo y no había ninguna prueba científica que abalara una teoría como esa. La histeria era un mal acompañante en esos momentos, no necesitaba tener a Cameron y a Thirteen dando teorías absurdas conducidas por el miedo… necesitaba… necesitaba información imparcial, precisa y totalmente. Miró al horizonte contaminado con demasiada luz eléctrica y demasiados edificios como para apreciar si realmente había un horizonte.

Sonrió ladino y misterioso… algo era algo…

**TBC**

Sólo tengo retazos de la personalidad de Gregory House…, en ningún momento se tiene una real disertación filosófica acerca de quién es él, y los delirios alucinógenos que presentaron para explicarse un poco a si mismo lo hace más impreciso aún, si se siente totalmente OOC, cuanto lo siento… no puedo hacer más nada. Y bueno, no la verdad no tengo real interés en saber que piensan acerca de la 'competencia' de House, porque sé que es lo primero que se viene a la mente. Pero, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo porque, yo me voy a divertir mucho escribiendo esta historia.

Atte. Liuny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaining Lives**

**Advertencias: **¿Ya acusé al **OC** de ser un maldito _Gary Stu_, ¿verdad? Entonces, puedes seguir leyendo.

**Capítulo II: **

Era una mañana radiante, el sol se colaba por todos los resquicios existentes, los pájaros cantaban, alegrando al _no tan alegre _Hospital de Princeton. En ese momento, entrando, acompañado de su ego del tamaño del mundo, con un libro en la mano, apareció el Nefrólogo Gregory House.

Llegó a su oficina como siempre hacía, y sin molestarse en preguntar que tenía que hacer para ese día, abrió el libro, para perderse en sus páginas maravillosas.

— ¡HOUSE QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO! —Gritó Cuddy totalmente histérica irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad de su oficina. El hombre, bajó el libro un poco y observó a su _jefa; _estaba totalmente _molesta_.

— ¿Qué sucede no he hecho nada? —Preguntó a la defensiva. Sin embargo, era tan falso…

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES TODO ESO QUE TRAJERON HACE NADA?

— ¿Um? ¿Ya llegó? —Siguió ignorando completamente el hecho de que estaba a punto de darle un infarto a la mujer.

— ¿Cuddy? ¿Eso que hay en la recepción es… umm… obra de House? —Cuestionó Wilson apareciendo de repente. Cabe decir que el oncólogo decidió salir corriendo antes de que la administradora decidiera castrarlo en la mejor de las instancias.

1

— Me calmaré, siempre y cuando tengas una justificación para todo este DESASTRE.

— La tengo…

— La oímos —Dijo Foreman sosteniendo a Cuddy, junto a Chase.

— ¿Todavía seguimos en alerta amarilla, verdad?

— En realidad pasamos a alerta naranja esta mañana, House —Le respondió Hadley, ya que Cameron trababa de lidiar con una Cuddy totalmente fuera de sí. Wilson lanzó la mirada casi sin querer hacia la puerta, por dónde aparecía un personaje que se le hacía conocido.

— ¿Está fue tu maravillosa idea? —Lanzó sin siquiera saludar, mirando el montón de papeles, libros, documentos y otros etcéteras similares colmaban la recepción del Hospital, tomando uno cualquiera.

— Hola para ti también… —Saludó sarcástico, ignorándole luego de ello—. Chicos —Llamó paternalmente a su equipo de Seis, lo cual lo tenía moderadamente feliz y hacía a la plaga de Derek Hayes tolerable en cierta medida—. Vamos a crearnos nosotros una enfermedad….

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Foreman.

— Lo que oyes _pedazo de cielo, _vamos a crearnos una _enfermedad_. Y comenzaremos suponiendo que vino del espacio exterior… —Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando como si le hubiesen crecido tentáculos en la cara—. _¿Cool, no?_

— House, ¿Qué te has metido esta vez?

— Aire… —Respondió mirando los libros y rebuscando alguna cosa que posiblemente no estaría en ningún lado—. Aire alto y frío… lo que ven aquí son todos los libros de medicina que encontré en la biblioteca y todos los registros médicos de cualquier cosa en muchos sitios.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste eso es un día? —Curioseó James Wilson, totalmente intrigado.

— Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte, Jimmy —Fue la respuesta, cargada del usual sarcasmo que llevaba su marca—. Vamos a revisar cada uno de estos documentos que contienen desde investigaciones shamanicas hasta experimentos Nazis… no me interesa cuanto tiempo lleve…, una enfermedad simplemente no aparece de la nada y se resiste a todo tratamiento existente sobre la tierra.

— Ese sí que es House —Apuntó Taub, mirando el reloj, mientras todos le miraban—. Además, son casi la una de la tarde.

— Gracias _Chris _has sido de _Gran _ayuda con ese comentario que NO AYUDA PARA NADA… ¿Qué están esperando? Foreman, Chase, Cameron, comiencen alfabéticamente… Thirteen, Kutner, Taub, servirán de Back up. Cuddy, consíguete reemplazos para Chase y Cameron, no los soltaré en un buen rato —Dijo sonándose los dedos, y comenzando a caminar apoyado en su bastón—. _Showtime_…

— ¡Siempre y cuando no le pongas enfermedad de HOUSE! —Gritó Derek a pleno pulmón, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera y volteara.

— No tranquilo, le pondré algo más acorde como _"Enfermedad del idiota que no pudo encontrar qué era hasta que llegó House"._

— Sí, definitivamente, ése es House —Finalizó Taub, comenzando a descifrar un imposible…

— Presiento que estos serán los meses más estresantes de mi vida —Hizo saber Chase.

— Será excitante… otra vez estamos en el Equipo de Diagnostico del Doctor House…

— ¿Excitante? —Preguntó el de _acento presuntuoso_, con incredulidad plasmada en su rostro.

— Sí, y lo mejor de todo, es que no tendremos que quedarnos luego de esto. Chase, House va a descifrar algo que no han podido ni los mejores estamentos gubernamentales. Esto, hará leyenda…

— House ya es una leyenda —Aclaró Foreman—. Y claramente eso a él, no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

— House no morirá hasta que no haya encontrado esa respuesta —Dijo Kutner un poco preocupado—. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso?

— ¿Para nosotros o para él?

— ¿Por cuál debería preguntar? —Todos los demás reviraron los ojos alzando los papeles para comenzar a organizarlos y leerlos. Sí, iban a hacer unos meses eternos y estresantes…

2

No iban a hacer ningún comentario que dañara el momento, pero, su mente no dejaba pasar el hecho que, House, estaba _trabajando_. También estaba la opción de que Cuddy lo hubiese obligado a hacer horas extras en la clínica y la única manera de escapar a eso, fuera trabajar _con _ellos. No había hecho ningún comentario irónico, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo se había mullido en su silla, con la mitad de los libros que se suponían tenían que leer, entre ellos seis; siete, contando con Hayes, ocho, incluyendo a House, leían invariablemente buscando nada en específico…

Cuando le habían preguntado al nefrólogo que exactamente quería que encontraran había dicho "cualquier cosa". Había pedido que se gravaran en la mente cualquier información que careciera de aparente importancia y que cada uno revisara los documentos. Pero, no había nada que pudiera reflejar aunque, lejanamente fuera, lo que estaba ocurriendo, de tanto en tanto sus buscadores sonaban, pidiendo ayuda para algún caso en el que se les necesitara pero, sorpresivamente, House había cerrado a cal y a canto la oficina, y nadie, ni siquiera Wilson había podido interrumpir. El doctor de ojos azules había alegado que si no venía ayudar que se largara una temporada de allí.

Todos esperaban con ansias macabras los diferenciales con Hayes… por supuesto, y House en la misma habitación. Sólo habían pasado dos días en ello y aún faltaba mucho por desarrollar y aprender, muchos de los documentos allí, contenían información invaluable, parcialmente secreta que les hacía, caer en la capciosa pregunta: ¿Cómo House había conseguido todo aquello? No les había parecido prudente preguntarle al Doctor de ojos grises para evitar colocarle en una posición incómoda. Aunque, no sabían exactamente si eso es lo que iba a suceder o comenzaría a contarles una irreverente historia del pasado de House para llevar a cabo su venganza.

3

— House, quiero ir a almorzar. ¿Te molestaría terminar con sus delirios terroristas y darme la llave para abrir la oficina? Y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo aunque no lo vayan a expresar en voz alta —El aludido lo miró un rato con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro.

— No…

— Gregory… dame la llave…

— Me vuelves a llamar Gregory y me tragaré la llave y nos quedaremos aquí hasta el final de los tiempos —Todos se habían asomado para ver la interesante disertación que acababa de comenzar.

— DAME LA MALDITA LLAVE…

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer _Derek_? ¿Quitármela?

— Contando con que estás en clara desventaja pues sí, eso sería en principio lo que trataría de hacer.

— Súbditos —Habló haciendo referencia a los metiches que estaban espiando su _intento_ de conversación, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus cosas rápidamente—. Saquen a este idiota de aquí…

— De verdad, House. Dame la puta llave.

— He dicho que no, y dado que por ahora, creo también ser tu jefe, devuelve tu culo a la silla y sigue leyendo, y aparte deja de molestarme a mí, con tus balbuceos incompresibles de bebé malcriado.

— Deberías mirarte a ti mismo ¿Sabes?

— No me interesa.

— Gregory, tienes dos días sin haberte movido casi de allí…

— ¿No me dijiste que había gente que se estaba muriendo?

— ¡Sí! Y no utilices mis palabras en mi contra —El equipo de diagnostico volvió a prestar atención a la confrontación.

— ¡House! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! —Le gritó Cuddy tratándose de hacer oír por encima del vidrio que los separaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Cuddy? ¡No puedo oírte! ¡Lo siento! Mala señal, regresa dentro de un año…

— Que abras la puerta, House —Le transmitió irónico Hayes. El nefrólogo se levantó de allí con dificultades, ayudado de su bastón, le dolía horrores la pierna. Evitando sentirse vulnerable en frente del hombre de ojos grises que de repente cambiaría a tener una expresión preocupada en el rostro, se tomó una pastilla de vicodin y abrió la puerta con la llave que estaba escondida en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

— ¿Salvo al mundo? —Cuestionó respondiendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Tienes a tu equipo sin comer o ir al baño desde ayer a las dos de la tarde… ¿Qué te crees?

— ¿Oh? ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Ups! Niños, vayan a recrearse, papi se disculpa por querer que aprenda algo… ¿Feliz, _Lisa_?

— Eres irremediable, House. Este no es el único caso que tienes que resolver y además tienes que hacer tus horas en la clínica, así que, deja a los demás trabajar y no me des más excusas, tengo trabajo. Chase, Cameron, se les necesita, luego podrán estar de nuevo, bajo los dominios diabólicos de House. Doctor Hayes, tiene una llamada. Dado que House —Dijo con tono de reprimenda—. Desconectó el cable de teléfono —Siguió, entrando en la oficina, mostrándole el cable—. No habíamos podido comunicarnos con usted…

— Muchísimas Gracias, Doctora Cuddy. Inmediatamente voy a contestar la llamada…

— De nada… —Una vez que el hombre hubo salido de allí—. HOUSE…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás alzando la voz? ¿No ves que estás en frente casi invadiendo mi espacio personal?

— Directo a la clínica…

— Sí, mami…

4

— ¿Dónde está House? —Preguntó Cuddy en la recepción de la Clínica.

— No lo sabemos.

— ¿No ha pasado por aquí?

— No —Le contestó la recepcionista. La doctora miró al hombre de ojos grises, luego de dar un suspiro resignado. Se lo esperaba, pero ¿Es que el hombre no se cansaba de comportarse como un niño?

— Lo sé —Fue la única respuesta que parecía, casi compasiva.

— Estoy consciente de que no conoces el hospital demasiado pero ¿Alguna idea de a dónde pueda estar?

— ¿Con James? —Lanzó casi al azar.

— Es imposible, El Doctor Wilson está actualmente con sus pacientes.

— Sí, eso me suena muy Él —La mujer negó con la cabeza, comenzando a sentir un ligera presión en ella.

5

— House… ¡largo de aquí!

— Oh, tranquilo, ustedes sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, yo sólo vengo a continuar leyendo —Les indició el nefrólogo arrastrando una silla—. Tranquilo, _Doctor Wilson, _si tienes que decirle a la paciente que está muriendo saldré al balcón —Soltó sarcástico, volviendo, por fin, a leer su libro.

— ¿V… voy a morir? —Preguntó con preocupación la paciente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— No, idiota. Estoy siendo retórico…

— ¡House! —Le regañó el oncólogo—. ¡Largo!

— ¡No! —Le retó con actitud infantil volviendo a su libro.

6

Hayes y Cuddy llegaron sin demasiado percance a la oficina del Oncólogo estrella del hospital, y sin tocar ni siquiera irrumpieron dentro de ella. Un doctor, un paciente y un invitado indeseable, estaban ocupando el mismo reducido espacio.

— ¡HOUSE! —Regañó Cuddy molesta, haciendo botar a Wilson y a su paciente.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí se que llame House? —Preguntó _House _dejando momentáneamente su libro. El cual había cambiado, varías veces, gracias a la conexión que había con su oficina, en las últimas horas.

— No es gracioso, House. Si no tiene nada mejo que hacer que tenernos perdiendo el tiempo a todos nosotros, cuando menos comienza con los diferenciales AHORA MISMO.

— ¿Estás hablando conmigo? —Siguió el hombre de ojos azules, haciéndole la puñeta a la pobre directora del hospital—. ¿Quién eres?

— House, mientras más rápido sepas que es lo que está sucediendo, más rápido me voy a yo de aquí, ergo, no tendrás que soportarme —El nefrólogo se detuvo en seco y pareció pensárselo. El único problema es que no tenía nada que decir, aún… pero aún así, se levantó y sin dirigirse a nadie, salió por el balcón y saltó a su oficina, suponía que eso debía dar una respuesta a la orden de Cuddy.

—Te ofreceré el quíntuple de lo que te pagan actualmente si te quedas aquí —Sobornó la mujer, sin ningún reparo.

— ¿A qué viene ese 'repentino' arrebato? —Inquirió un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Diez veces más? —Wilson y la paciente se mirando un tanto sorprendidos.

— ¿Para controlar a House? No gracias, Cuddy, dejé de prestar ese servicio cuando me gradué de la universidad, y jamás le he ganado una a Él. House siempre consigue lo que quiere, a la hora que quiere, como él lo desee… con algunos minutos de retrasos algunas veces, pero no hay manera de batirle… Dile a James… —Ante la cara de contrariedad de la ojos verdes, éste prosiguió—. Estoy seguro que si lo amenaza con suicidarse si no es un niño bueno, House lo hará…

— ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso? —Preguntó el de cabellos chocolates.

— Como mejor te parezca —Fue la ambigua respuesta que recibió. Cuddy miró a Wilson, luego de que Hayes, fuera a tratar de comenzar con el diferencial.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué, que si le digo a House que me voy a suicidar amedrentará? ¿Estás loca? Me tirará de la primera azotea en la que me vea.

— No seas idiota, Wilson. El Doctor Hayes jamás le ha ganado a House.

— Ah… ha sido una carrera competitiva a través de los años…

7

— Bien —Comenzó House, dejando el bastón colgado en la pizarra y destapando el marcador negro—. ¿Qué tenemos?

— ¿Cómo hacer una película porno para tontos? —Preguntó Forman.

— Ups, lo siento. Creo que uno de mis libros se coló, _accidentalmente _—Hayes rió divertido, ante el comentario de House.

— ¿Además de haber aprendido acerca de películas porno?

— Hemos leído todos los registro que proporcionó el Doctor Hayes y ha sido descartada cualquier probabilidad, inclusive, las que no tuvieran nada que ver.

— Gracias, Thirteen por resaltar lo obvio. Creo que dije que nos inventaríamos una enfermedad. Tenemos síntomas que son los de una intoxicación cualquiera…

— Hasta que los órganos deciden comenzar a detenerse uno por uno…

— Gracias, Hayes —Respondió irónico—. Estaba a punto de decir eso, ¿te molestaría callarte y dejarme hablar?

— Se supone que es un diferencial… todos tenemos derecho a hablar.

— Me parecen fascinantes tus disertaciones, acerca de los derechos de los seres humanos… pero, será para otra ocasión.

— He pensado que tal vez puede ser una enfermedad que afecta a los animales y ha mutado a los humanos, pero, sólo una porción específica de la población puede ser afectada, ya que se necesitarían algunas condiciones básicas de incubación —Tomó la palabra Cameron

— Buena idea, Doctora Cameron —Le _felicitó _House.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Chase extrañado.

— No idiota… ¿Una enfermedad no contagiosa que se pasa de los animales a los humanos?

— Me esperaba algo como eso —Soltó Foreman—. También podría ser una mutación genética…

— ¿Y cómo se supone que se dio esa mutación genérica?

— ¿Por condiciones ambientales?

— Foreman, sé que quedaste más estúpido de lo que ya eras, cuando decidiste dejar tu vida a manos de Cameron, pero ¿Qué parte de "hemos rechazado cualquier causa de cualquier cosa conocida hasta ahora", no logramos entender? —El afroamericano cerró la boca sin encontrar nada ingenioso que decir—. Excelente —Fue a la pizarra y escribió: "Mutación Genética" —. ¿Algo más? He —Detuvo al ver que Thirteen iba a abrir la boa—. Hablando de todo ¿cómo sigue nuestra única paciente con la enfermedad X?

— Ehhh… A decir verdad, fue una falsa alarma… estaba intoxicada por uso excesivo de un perfume al cual era alérgica —Aclaró Cameron—. Ya no estamos en alerta…

— Esto me parece una situación divertida.

— ¿Qué le ves de divertida? —Preguntó Taub.

— Nada, estoy siendo retórico, ¡duh! ¿Qué ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpiera, Thirteen?

— Tal vez sea una bacteria que no entra en nuestro rango conocido. Después de todo no conocemos a ciencia cierta todo el espectro de bacterias, hongos y demás agentes infecciosos que pudieran causar una enfermedad.

— Oh sí, eso ayuda mucho, una bacteria que no conocemos y qué es imposible de analizar —Le comentó con ironía, Remy iba a apoyar con más argumentos su teoría, cuando House escribió "Nuevas Bacterias 

no descubiertas" —. Me gusta. ¿Qué más? Vamos, vamos, vamos, no se queden mirando las caras como memos, necesito sus mentes estúpidas con teorías estúpidas para resolver esto…

— House…

— ¿Qué tripa se te rompió ahora, _Derek_?

— ¿Podrías dejar de insultarlos a cada dos por tres? La idea de Cameron es perfectamente posible y si te realmente estás considerando las ideas de Remy y Foreman ¿para qué estar así? Es incómodo…

— Oh… pobrecito… sí, la idea de la _Doctora Cameron _es tan _perfectamente posible… _¿Qué, un perro y su amo compartiendo heroína? —Habló sarcástico, volteándose de nuevo, para escribir una idea que le parecía totalmente inverosímil…

— No fui yo quién lo dijo…

— Por favor —Soltó House—. ¿Ajá? ¿Nos estancamos aquí?

— Tú no has dicho nada —Le hizo saber el Doctor de ojos Grises.

— ¿Y para qué tendría que decir algo? Soy yo quién va a hacer el diagnóstico ¿Para qué quieres saber mis ideas?

— Estamos estancados aquí, House… al menos que haya descendido Dios y te haya hablado, no podremos darte nada más que estupideces, como tú mismo las acabas de llamar… —Le enfrentó Forman. El nefrólogo decidió serenarse un poco. El estúpido de Hayes no le iba a hace nada bien a su Equipo de Diagnóstico… si él lo enfrentaba y luego llegaban los demás con lo mismo…

— House… ¿Podrías hablar? —Preguntó Derek.

— Cuándo se habla que, los órganos se apagan sin ninguna razón, _aparente_, es ¿Luego de una falla?

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?

— ¿Hay un ACV, o un ataque al corazón? ¿Necesitas que sea más específico?

— No, simplemente se apaga, el paciente apenas si es consciente de lo que está sucediendo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no hay dolor?

— ¿_Riley-Day Síndrome_? —Soltó como impulsado por un resorte Chase.

— No hay dolor porque no hay afección, punto… el cerebro, corazón o cualquier órgano que decida apagarse deja de funcionar como si se fuera la luz de pronto —Especificó Derek.

— ¿Sus neuronas conectan correctamente?

— Sí.

— Es decir, cuando se apaga el cerebro pueden seguir hablando…

— ¿Extraño, no?

— ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡No se ha apagado el cerebro nada! —Le casi gritó, agarrando una pastilla de vicodin, volviéndose a la pizarra, y observar todo lo que había escrito hasta ahora, que había sido bastante… casi se estaba quedando sin pizarra. Sólo tres cosas nuevas se habían agregado a su desastre de diferencial consigo mismo, y ya él las había pensado… y descartado… ¿Qué podía ser aquello que acosaba aleatoriamente a los pacientes?— ¿Qué tienen en común los pacientes? —Preguntó luego de un rato.

Hayes comenzó a hablar, resumiendo de nuevo, lo que se suponía había escrito en el informe que le había dado a House hacía dos días. No llegaron a nada, el nefrólogo decidió despachar al grupo y él irse también. Estaba comenzando a sentir impotencia, Foreman tenía razón, estaban completamente entre dos paredes que no iban a ningún lugar. No debió haber ni siquiera haber abierto la carpeta, justo después que _Derek _le dijera que no había podido encontrar ninguna solución. Ahora su alma no tendría descanso hasta que encontrara la respuesta. ¿Se estaba volviendo masoquista? Eso tendría que ser la perfecta respuesta…, después de todo, era consciente de lo que podía lograr Hayes, de proponérselo. Especialmente el dejarle ganar, para él luego poseer un fin mayor.

— Espero que este caso no consuma tu vida —Le habló muy cerca en el oído, sonando demasiado casual para el gusto de House, y saliendo directamente de allí. Volteó, pero, en vez del ojigris estaba, _¿Wilson? _

— ¿E… eso que acabo de ver?

— ¿Qué acabas de ver?

— Olvida… ¿Has encontrado algo? —Cuestionó, sentándose para esperar que el hombre hablara.

— No… ¿Has venido a hacerme miserable?

— No, que sepa yo no me llamo House. ¿Qué tan mal ha sido la obsesión esta vez?

— ¿Obsesión? — Preguntó aludiéndose, mientras tomaba una pastilla de vicodin—. ¿Te parece que estoy obsesionado?

— Hayes aparece luego de diez años de ausencia a darte un caso que nadie puede resolver ¿Y tú no te has obsesionado?

— Eso parece…

— ¿O es que acaso te has encontrado con algo más grande?

— ¿Y qué podría ser más grande que esta misteriosa enfermedad?

— ¿Algo relacionado con tu vida personal?

— No lo creo…

— Como quieras. Sólo… sólo quédate allí ¿Vale? —Fue lo último que obtuvo el nefrólogo, observando cómo se marchaba, quedando como pocas veces en un estado confuso y algo veleidoso. ¿Qué era eso que todo el mundo había comenzado a ver, excepto él? Se sentó cansado y con un gesto de vencida resignación mirando la pizarra llena de marcadores. Insistía en lo mismo, esa enfermedad, no tenía sentido…

8

— ¿Cómo está Stacy? —Preguntó una voz que hizo botar lo más disimuladamente que pudo a House. Volteó, comenzándose a sentir crispado y eso que aún no eran las dos de la tarde.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— ¿Curiosidad? —Le devolvió con una pregunta, sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Y me esperas en mi oficina, hasta que apareciera, sólo por _curiosidad_?

— Tú lo harías. No veo el por qué no lo haría yo.

— _Felizmente _Casada… —Informó con sarcasmo aunque Derek sintió un regusto amargo en esa corta frase.

— ¿Y no eras tú el _único _hombre que la hacía feliz?

— Creo que ya vemos que no fue así. ¿Te molestaría largarte?

— ¿Te duele hablar de Stacy? —Preguntó sugestivo, observando atentamente la reacción que tendría su homólogo. Se levantó normalmente, luego de la mirada que lo hubiese torturado y mandado más de seis pies por debajo de la tierra, de haber podido—. Por supuesto que te duele habla de ella… después de todo, no me lo diste… —Sus miradas se cruzaron. Hayes sabía que estaba advirtiéndole. Si hablaba, era una simple amenaza que olvidaría dentro de poco y seguiría con su actitud de siempre. Salió de la habitación en dónde se llevaban los diferenciales. Había entrado allí a esperar a House, con un sólo propósito… preguntarle acerca de los avances del caso. Sin embargo, su lengua le había ganado, y las cosas habían terminado de aquella manera, abrupta y molesta.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaining Lives**

**Advertencias:** Crap... sí, ¡mi **OC **es un_ roba historia_! ¡Pobre de mí! Pero, no. Aún no hay una advertencia, más que te acuerdes, por favorcito que mi **OC** es un Stu :D. ¿Por fis?

**Capítulo III: **

Estaba sentado, su cara, totalmente neutra; un paciente moribundo por su incompetencia. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada, quedarse allí, hasta que dicho muriera para así recordarse que debía ser más rápido y pensar tres veces mejor de lo que lo hacía. Hadley estaba hablando con el paciente, quién no tenía familia, ni siquiera un perro o un conocido lejano que le ayudara. Simplemente moriría, tendido en una fría cama de hospital con una hipócrita que tenía miedo de enfrentarse a sí misma. ¿Sería que contrataba gente que poseía sus mismos problemas psicológicos? ¿Qué acaso usaba a sus trabajadores como reflejo de su persona? Al no poder sonar su bastón con paranoica frecuencia, para evitar molestar al paciente, se encontraba balanceándose de un lado a otro, aún pensando qué podría hacer para salvarlo, aún, siendo consciente que le quedaban exagerando sus probabilidades, tres horas de vida… en la cual lo colmarían de morfina en un fútil intento de tenerlo lo más confortable posible. Su pierna le dolía a horrores… si se metía otra pastilla de Vicodin ¿Cuántas llevaría en menos de seis horas?

— House —Era la voz de Cuddy y su mano en el hombro. Decidió ignorarla como siempre hacía, no necesitaba ninguna palabra, sabía que había sido su entera culpa ¿Por qué aquella mujer se decidía a celestinearle todo? —. House, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, déjalo ir, no había nada que pudieras hacer. Tuviste tu diagnóstico, el paciente tardó demasiado en venir al hospital. House por favor.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, _Cuddy_? —Preguntó con un tono ácido. Con ganas de abofetearle, Cuddy decidió que era mejor irse de allí…, si se quería ahogar hasta sangrar en su miseria. Que lo hiciera. Con un suspiro de impotencia, volteó una última vez para ver al hombre todavía pensando qué hacer para salvarle de las garras de la muerte, ¿Qué tendría House contra la muerte?

— House —Otra vez… sólo que esa no se la esperaba… miró hacia la derecha, unos ojos grises un tanto _molestos_, un espantoso cabello rubio y la lista seguía _ad nausean_—. ¿Se te olvida? —Cuestionó hosco, mostrándole una carpeta azul, ya conocida para el hombre de ojos azules. La había manoseado tanto que ya estaba al borde de sentir unas ansias vomitivas por destruirla. Sin embargo, sabía que Hayes, adelantándose a sus intentos asesinos, tendría cuando menos cuatro copias de cada una, para evitar cualquier _accidente _causado por él. También lo ignoraría…, no tenía sentido pelear con él en esos momentos en los que se sentía tan mal. Tenía sus razones, luego de destruirle incontable de veces, sus trabajos para el colegio, secundaria o la universidad; algún tipo de paranoia crónica, debía restar en su cerebro.

— Hayes, estoy con otro paciente.

— Un paciente que morirá dentro de unas pocas horas. Con todos mis pésames —Se disculpó por su rudeza. Agarró al nefrólogo por el brazo y lo jaló, hasta levantarlo de la silla casi haciéndole caer—. ¿Me hace un favor? —Le preguntó al moribundo, el cual asintió; al ver la poca colaboración del nefrólogo—. Dígale al imbécil que tiene por doctor que ya no puede hacer nada, y que lo perdona por no poderle salvar…

— ¿El —Toses—. Doctor Hou… House tod… todavía está buscan… —Toses, una respiración ahogada y casi fatal—. Buscando una cura?

— Sí… ¿Podría hacerme el favor de decirle que ha hecho lo inhumanamente posible por salvarle y que pude vivir en paz por el resto de su vida?

— Es… ri… ridicúlo… por supues… puesto… que ha hecho más allá de lo que po… —Toses—. Haber hecho, supo lo que te… te… tenía, cuando nadie más lo había logrado… ¿Está… por ahí? De verdad que le estoy muy agradecido… es… es un excelente médico…

— Ya has oído, mueve tu trasero de allí, House.

¿Eso era todo lo que House necesitaba para seguir adelante? ¿El perdón de sus pacientes por no haberles podido salvar? Se preguntó internamente, bastante contrariada Thirteen. Era estúpido, hasta ellos sabían que todos los pacientes, muertos o vivos, le debían la vida a House y a pesar de que el hombre les huía como la peste, todos trataban de agradecérselos de una manera u otra.

— No tengo nada que decirte, Hayes —Le despachó, tratando de que desapareciera lo más rápido posible de su vista. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Consolarle, recordándole que tenía un puzle más grande que resolver? —. Seguimos igual de estancados que hace dos meses. Metan a todos esos idiotas en una cámara de gas y asesínenles, luego ruégale a _Dios _que no aparezca ningún otro enfermo con los mismos síntomas —Del comentario de House, lo único que se oyó, fue la risa divertida y un jadeo moribundo del enfermo. Sin soportarlo más, huyó de allí, lo más rápido que le daba su pierna herida, aumentando el dolor que tenía. Sacó el bote de Vicodin y volvió a introducirse otra pastilla en la boca, aún sabiendo que tomar compulsivamente esas pastillas le terminaría destrozando los riñones, conduciéndole a, en los mejores términos, a la muerte. ¡Claro! Tenía que recordar que cada vez que había tratado de acabar con su vida, siempre aparecía alguien…

1

— ¡House! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Cameron descorriendo una de las cortinas, para seguir en su rutina de atender pacientes en emergencias, encontrándose con un regalo no deseado.

— Shhh…

— ¿Qué clase de juego es este? —El nefrólogo se levantó, con malas pulgas; en sus antebrazos para mirarle.

— Cuanto tiempo puedo pasar sin mover un músculo. ¡Y me has hecho perder, tonta! ¡Ahora necesito volver a comenzar! Shu, shu… —Le instó moviendo los brazos para que se fuera.

Los dos médicos voltearon al ver que de repente un pequeño jaleo se formó en emergencias. Un hombre que venía siendo traído de las axilas; totalmente pálido por las enfermeras, vomitó en medio de la sala, creando el pánico general. Impasible dejó a Cameron irse, escuchó lejano como daba unas órdenes, pero, no captó exactamente qué quería hacer la mujer. Tal vez estaba tratando de detener las arcadas, quizá otra cosa; él sólo podía quedarse mirando los ojos de aquel enfermo, esperando…

Una tercera arcada y todos los registros médicos que venía revisando desde hacía dos meses llegaron fugaces a su cabeza. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, al ver manchas negras en el tercer intento del desgraciado de dejar el estómago en el piso. Le quitó la jeringa que estaba a punto de ser clavada en la vena del paciente.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

— ¡No le vayas a meter eso! —Le ordenó con dureza, forcejeando con la mujer.

— ¡House!

— Vuelve a ponernos en alerta amarilla, Cameron… —Cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más, levantándole la camisa en el proceso, y observando los puntos bermellón que habían nacido en el estómago del paciente. Puntos que, de ser la enfermedad que Hayes les había traído para resolver, terminaría convertido en necrosis en menos de un parpadeo. Los ojos de Allison, brillaron con temor al interceptarse con los azules de su antiguo jefe—. ¡Corre a decirle Cuddy, Idiota! Y esto no es contagioso ¿Recuerdas? ¡CORRE! Yo me quedaré aquí… —La mujer al oírle decir eso, salió lo más rápido que pudo a cumplir la orden—. ¡Y tráete a la plaga de Hayes contigo! ¿Has estado de viaje recientemente? —Preguntó de inmediato, mientras las enfermeras trataban de quitarle el paciente, para acostarlo en una de las camillas dispuesta en el lugar—. ¡Responde!

— Doctor House —Le regañó con miedo una de las enfermeras.

— Mírame, Responde ¿Has estado de viaje recientemente? —El hombre simplemente estaba con los tiempos idos, completamente fuera de sí—. _"No sé para qué demonios pregunto esto, si después de todo la enfermedad no es contagiosa… aunque… ¿Qué carajos hago yo haciéndole caso a los diagnósticos de la Plaga de Hayes?" _Acuéstenlo…

— Eso tratamos de hacer, si lo suelta, lo lograremos —El hombre soltó al paciente, y dejó que las enfermeras se encargaran. Le quitó el teléfono a la recepcionista de emergencias y colgó la llamada. Marcó la extensión que daba a su oficina.

— ¿Qué enfermedad causa vómito con manchas negras, puntos de color rojo, hasta ahora no identificados en el estómago y pérdida de la capacidad orientativa? ¡Foreman!

— _Aún estamos tratando de averiguarlo, House _—Respondió el hombre con tono resignado. No sabiendo si era uno de los intentos de bromas del nefrólogo, o una nueva forma de pensar en la enfermedad que el Doctor Hayes les había traído.

— Mierda —Fue lo último que escuchó el equipo de Diagnóstico, antes que tirara el teléfono y fuera a evitar que la enfermera pusiera suero en las venas del paciente—. NO LE PONGAS NADA ¿Se comprende? NADA, déjalo que siga vomitando, por ahora.

— ¡Podría sufrir de una deshidratación! O peor, una úlcera si no tratamos esto —Quitándole el tubo de plástico de las manos, alzó de nuevo la camisa del paciente. No había cambios. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Menos de cinco minutos, sí que eran ¿Cuánto decían los registros que necesitaba para cambiar? ¿Un día?

— Créeme, preferirá una úlcera, a terminar muerto por la parálisis de todos sus órganos. Manténgalo despierto…

— ¿Qué sucede House? —Preguntó Cuddy, llegando con Cameron y Hayes.

— Échale un ojo a esto, Hayes —El doctor de ojos grises no muy seguro de sí debía acercarse o no. Lo hizo con muchas reservas. House reviró los ojos, y le jaló la cabeza de mala gana, mientras levantaba la camisa del paciente de la cama 11 de emergencia. Unos momentos bastó para que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse—. ¿Debemos ponernos a llorar?

— ¿Ha vomitado ya?

— Sólo en lo que lleva aquí lo ha hecho unas cinco veces. He tenido que ceder en la hidratación y en sedarlo...

— ¿¡Lo tenías despierto?! —Le regañó con voz fuerte pero con un tono particularmente bajo.

— Quería que estuviera lo más limpio de drogas posibles para así hacer un estudio más preciso de lo que tiene...

— Al fin —Ironizó al ver llegar a su equipo de diagnóstico—. Amo su rapidez para actuar en situaciones de emergencia.

— Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos luego de escucharte maldecir —Se excusó Foreman.

— La próxima vez, sean más lentos. Podemos esperar.

— Bueno, bueno —Cortó Thirteen—. ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

— ¿Yo? Para nada. ¿O es que acaso los llamé y les dije que los necesitaba en urgencias?

— House, ¿Podrías dejar de hacerle la puñeta a tus empleados? —Preguntó el rubio, mirando hacia atrás, deteniendo el diagnóstico del paciente. House, tomándole el pelo a su equipo de diagnóstico, era divertido y digno de ver, siempre y cuando él no estuviera ocupado. Del resto, era una patada en el estómago, tratar de concentrarse en algo, mientras el nefrólogo armaba escándalo. El aludido volteó y con una mirada de inconformidad dijo:

— Que bueno que has usado ese adjetivo... MIO —El hombre le miró diciéndole "no seas crío" —. Aburrido. Vayan a hacerle todas las pruebas de rigor — Se volteó de nuevo hacia dónde estaba el Angiólogo—. Sí, voy a perder mi tiempo haciendo todo lo que tú ya hiciste...

— ¿Y exactamente qué esperas que hagamos?

— Comiencen por lo típico... primero averigüen sino se ha intoxicado con agua, o algo estúpido como eso. Luego, traten por lo de siempre: Addison, Meningitis, Tuberculosis, ¿Se los tengo que deletrear? —Los _subordinados _de House comenzaron a irse, cuando el nefrólogo los volvió a detener—. Y esta vez, ¡testen por Lupus! —Todos se le quedaron mirando.

— Jamás haces pruebas por Lupus, House —Le puntualizó Foreman.

— Exactamente por eso, es que estoy mandando a hacer una prueba de Lupus.

— Pero no hay sangrado de ningún tipo...

— No es Lupus — Se metió el de ojos grises, apoyando a la doctora.

— Nadie pidió tu opinión... ¡Largo! —Les ordenó de mala a su equipo los cuales, salieron pirando. Mejor Hayes que ellos para tolerar la amargura de House.

2

— Se ven cansados... —Los compadeció la última adquisición temporal del equipo de diagnóstico del Doctor House.

— Lo estamos. Pasamos toda la noche, investigando lo que nos mandó House. Por suerte estaban nuestros _predecesores _para ayudarnos.

— ¿Y House? —Preguntó comenzando a imaginarse en dónde se encontraba el caprichoso nefrólogo, al observar la cara de disgusto de Taub, quién tuvo que salir, al escuchar su localizador estar sonando. Encontrándose en el camino con Thirteen y Kutner.

— ¿Dónde más? —Soltó Foreman frustrado—. Durmiendo en su casa...

— ¿Qué han dicho los exámenes?

— Que no es ninguna alergia; normal, cuando menos...

— Me lo suponía. Conozco esos síntomas... ¿Y?

— Pues, no hay evidencias que sea Infecciosa o Inmunológica...

— Mis queridos Boyscout's ¿Qué le tienen a papá? —Fue el saludo irreverente de House, al ver que sólo estaban Foreman y la plaga de Hayes—. Tú no eres mi Boyscout... —Señaló veleidoso, mirando a Hayes.

— No es Lupus —Cortó el afroamericano sin ganas de soportar al ojiazul.

— Lo sé, nunca es Lupus —Le respondió, mientras entraba a la sala dónde se llevaban a cabo lo diferenciales, con su cojo andar, apoyándose incómodamente en su bastón a cada paso.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —House se volteó fastidiado para responderle.

— Quería joder a Cuddy —Fue la cruel respuesta que recibió. Miró a Foreman en busca de una respuesta coherente mientras que el nefrólogo borraba completamente la pizarra. Es neurólogo se encogió de hombros y reviró los ojos, como queriéndole decir que lo olvidara, sentándose en su silla correspondiente mientras que Taub, Kutner y Thirteen aparecían.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos:

— Hombre, 25 años, que según nuestro _versado _alergólogo, diagnóstico alergia a... el aire supongo y al cual posiblemente asesinemos, matándole el sistema inmunológico creyendo que es Lupus.

— No-es-Lupus, House —Le soltó Kutner.

— Ya... llegas veinte minutos tarde a decírmelo... a decir verdad, veinticuatro horas de retraso. ¿Qué me dicen?

— No creemos todavía, que sea la enfermedad que hemos estado analizando aleatoriamente.

— ¿Qué consiguieron del vómito?

— ¿Querías que lo testeáramos? —Preguntó irónica Thirteen.

— House —Le detuvo de ipso-facto Hayes, antes de que pudiera afilar su lengua y destrozar a la Doctora Hadley—. Yo lo hice.

— No espero que estés salvando a mis incompetentes _boyscauts_ demasiado seguido, Hayes. ¿Qué fueron esas manchas negras? —Prosiguió, sabiendo que _Derek_, no lo iba a dejar discutir cuando menos en este round.

— Era el estómago.

— ¿Cómo?

— Eran células muertas…

— ¿Necrosis? —Preguntó Kutner incrédulo.

— La Resonancia Magnética no mostró ningún tejido dañado —Avisó Foreman.

— Interesante. Uno de los dos dañó el test.

— Sí, House, fui yo… —Soltó irónico Hayes…

— Uuu, eso me sonó a que Foreman no hizo bien su trabajo. ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor, negrito? —Cuestionó el nefrólogo, colocándole el marcador a forma de micrófono.

— Es una imagen, House. No puedo haberme equivocado viendo una imagen… —Le picaba la lengua para preguntarle a quién le iba a dar la razón. Con los niveles de cinismo que poseía el mejor diagnosticado del mundo, no dudaba que le diera la razón a él o a Taub, con tal de joder a Hayes, no importa que dijeran que tenía una inflamación en los testículos—. ¿Quién crees tú qué tiene la razón? —Preguntó un tanto desafiante, luego de unos segundos al ver que House no decía nada.

— Vuelve a hacer ese MRI, Foreman… —Contestó House como si le doliera en el alama decirlo, yendo a escribir en la pizarra "Necrosis Estomacal" —. ¿Qué más? —Trató de proseguir con su diferencial, escuchando las opciones que no llegaban, ya que todos se habían callado. El hombre se volteó—. ¿Ahora qué les pasa? Estamos en medio de un diagnóstico…

— Podría ser Mallory-Weiss. Explica todos los síntomas…

— ¿Y dónde dejamos la necrosis?

— La necrosis es exactamente lo que pudo haber desarrollado todos los síntomas. Tiene un desgarre en el estómago, come algo contaminado, no siente particularmente ningún dolor… —Allí se calló.

— Riley-Day… —Soltó recordando a Chase—. ¿Hay desgarre, pero, no hay dolor ni vómito con sangre? —Puntualizó Kutner, mirando a House, esperando una de sus milagrosas explicaciones.

— Oh, oh Foreman, como que sí te equivocaste…, aunque, Thirteen eres una idiota, es necesario la sangre si se te explota literalmente el esófago…

— ¿Es que el Doctor Hayes no se puede equivocar?

— A ver, déjame pensarlo… NO… ¿Qué más? —Cuando iban a continuar, los localizadores del equipo comenzó a sonar, obligándoles a dejar el cuarto.

— ¿Era Necrosis Estomacal? —Volvió a preguntar calmado House, sin voltearse a mirar a Hayes.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a correr el test? —El hombre ojos azules, volteó—. No, por supuesto que no —Se respondió, levantándose para abandonar el también el cuarto y ver si podía ayudar en algo. Se sentía estúpido de simplemente esperar por House.

— ¿Cómo fue que Foreman no llevó a ver ninguna anomalía?

— No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero, creo que le saco sus buenos años a Eric Foreman como para saber si me equivoqué o no. Era tejido muerto. Si proviene del estómago, no lo sé.

— Eran tajos demasiado grandes como para que corrieran por el torrente sanguíneo sin dejarlo en una ateroesclerosis —Hayes se devolvió a la silla.

— House, puedes publicar una artículo burlándote de mí, si estoy equivocado…, era tejido celular MUERTO.

— ¿Cuánta seguridad tienes que sea esa jodida enfermedad que me trajiste?

— Ninguno de los pacientes que he atendido tenía ese síntoma… aunque, no necesariamente Foreman tiene porque estar equivocado…

— Sí claro, Hayes… Y el tejido se apareció por arte de magia en su estómago…

— Suele suceder, aunque no necesariamente por arte de magia.

— Que ridículo —Masculló, yéndose a ver al paciente.

— No entiendo para qué haces Diferenciales si todas las ideas te parecen estúpidas…

3

House irrumpió como siempre en la oficina de Wilson, no importándole en lo más mínimo si estaba con un paciente o estuviese ocupado.

— ¿Cómo haces cuando alguien botó Kétchup en la alfombra, y confiesa que lo hizo, pero No hay Kétchup en la alfombra? —Cuestionó dejando a James en un estado de precaria confusión, que lo hizo mantener la boca cerrada, y una mirada que transmitía que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando el Nefrólogo.

— House, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando —Le hizo saber, al ver que su mirada no surtía efecto. El hombre sólo hizo un gesto de "cállate y responde mi pregunta" —. ¿Limpió tan bien la alfombra que no hay rastro de Kétchup? —Wilson se preparó mentalmente para tener a su amigo diciéndole que era un idiota que no servía para nada, pero, en vez de eso, House se dio a la retirada como habiendo caído en cuenta de algo importante.

4

— ¿Dónde demonios está House? —Preguntó bruscamente Cuddy, irrumpiendo en la oficina del Nefrólogo, pero, no encontrándolo. En cambio, era Hayes quién _jugaba _cansado con la televisión plasma que le había robado House a los de maternidad.

— Lo siento, Doctor Hayes. Pensé que era Thirteen o Foreman…

— No te preocupes… y Cuddy, puedes llamarme Derek. Sólo Gregory tiene esa horrible costumbre de llamar a las personas por los apellidos… ¿Qué hizo ahora?

— Tiene como veinte pacientes esperándole desde hace más de dos horas en la clínica…

— ¿House? —Preguntó Hadley, entrando en la oficina.

— Si sabes dónde está, tendrás un bono en tu sueldo este mes.

— Ojalá lo hiciera…, eso me ahorraría el tenerlo que buscar.

5

— ¡House! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Estamos en medio de una operación! —Le regañó totalmente sorprendido Chase.

— Oh, lo siento… no se preocupen, prosigan, no los molesto —Siguió como si nada, sentándose en cualquier lado, y volviendo a su preciada telenovela. Arreglándose el jodido tapabocas que le molestaba.

6

Cuddy llegó a la sala dónde se podía observar las operaciones que se llevaban a cabo un piso más abajo, acompañada por Hayes. Ésta todavía trataba de comprarlo para que trabajara para ella, pero éste no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse bajo las órdenes de House lo que le restaba de vida, y al no encontrar por ningún lado al caprichoso nefrólogo, habían decido, buscar y hacerle un tour a la vez.

— ¡House! —Soltó con un aparente hiato glótico, para evitar gritar. Con un gesto de interrogación el Angiólogo, volteó a ver a qué se refería la Directora del Hospital. Se rió quedamente al ver que Nefrólogo estaba sentado como si estuviese en un parque, viendo una tv portátil, Cuddy agarró el auricular que le permitía comunicarse con el piso inferior—. ¡HOUSE! ¡Sal de allí inmediatamente! —Todos miraron hacia el epicentro del sonido—. ¡Hablo enserio, House! ¡Vete a la clínica!

7

— Este es el colmo, ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios hacías allí?

— ¿Qué importa? Estábamos esterilizados —Se excusó, aludiendo también a su adorada televisión portátil—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Preguntó al percatarse del rubio.

— No me cambies el tema, vete a la clínica…

— ¿Por qué no mandas a Hayes?

— Porque él no trabaja aquí, House. ¡Largo! —Ordenó, agarrándole por el brazo y llevándoselo casi a rastras hasta llegar al lugar.

8

— ¿Podrías, por favor, quedarte a vigilarlo? Si no es mucha molestia y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer… ¿Por favor? —Rogó Cuddy desesperada, en un intento aún mucho más desesperado de que House, hiciera por primera vez en su vida su trabajo.

— Seguro, no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

— ¡Eres un cielo! —Le expresó con gratitud, dándose a la carrera para evitar llegar tarde a la reunión que tenía con los del decano.

Hayes entró al _consultorio I_, y se encontró allí a House, luchando con un niño, y regañando a la madre, suspiró… ¿Qué hacía Cuddy, lanzándoles ese martirio a los pobres pacientes?

— Haga que se quede quieto… —Repetía cortante el ojiazul.

— Es un niño, el pobre debe estar aterrado —Le disculpó totalmente llorosa la madre. El nefrólogo se sentó en la silla en un claro signo de malcriadez, cruzándose de brazos. Dio una vuelta y en su rango de visión, apareció la plaga de Hayes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Cuddy me mandó a hacerte de niñera…

— Puedes irte largando, Hayes, tengo un arma blanca y pienso utilizarla —El rubio fue y le quitó la 'supuesta arma blanca' para agregar:

— Si me das algo que quiero, te supliré en la clínica y podrás ver la televisión…

— Siempre y cuando no sea el maldito diagnóstico que todavía no tenemos…

— ¡Oigan! ¿Podrían atender a mi bebé?

— Cierre la boca, no tiene nada grave… —Regañó el ojiverde ácido.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Te digo después.

— Vale… —Hayes sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia dónde estaba el niño. Luego de unas maniobras tácticas y de hacer el ridículo, cosa que al parecer se le daba muy bien, para revisar al niño. El rubio, con esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara que le caracterizaba se dirigió a la madre para hacerle unas preguntas, en un tono muy cordial, logrando también calmar a la mujer. Quién respondió tranquilamente, y en el cuarto del tiempo que había tenido él tratando de calmar al demonio, Hayes ya llamaba a otro paciente.

9

Luego de estabilizar al paciente sin diagnóstico, aún… el cual moría a cada minuto que pasaba, pero, que llevaban, actualmente, siete horas en diferenciales que sólo eran una pérdida de tiempo. House se dirigía a pagar una promesa que había hecho para librarse de sus horas de clínica.

— ¿A cenar? ¿Tengo que ir a cenar contigo?

— Sí.

— De todas las cosas que me podrías hacer ¿Por qué demonios quieres ir a cenar conmigo, Hayes?

— Fue la única manera que conseguí para hablar fuera del hospital…

— ¿Esto ya lo habías planeado?

— No. Salió con improvisación. Cuando hice tus horas de clínica, no tenía nada que pedirte. No puedes negarte, lo prometiste… —House se iba a regresar para pasar la noche en el cuarto de su paciente moribundo—. Yo pagaré la cena, _Gregory… _

— Diablos… está bien, vamos a la maldita cena… y me vuelves a decir Gregory y te tiraré por las escaleras apenas tenga oportunidad.

10

— No quiero hablar nada que tenga que ver con medicina —Le advirtió, sentándose. Habían elegido un restaurant, ni muy formal, ni muy informal. Era el perfecto lugar para el reencuentro de unos viejos amigos. Una barra, cervezas y música de fondo, sin interrumpir la fluidez de las conversaciones. Sólo que Hayes odiaba la cerveza, las barras y definitivamente, ellos no eran amigos.

— Entonces, saldremos de aquí con halitosis —Hayes rió ante el comentario del ojiazul.

— ¿Lo haces apropósito?

— No te importa.

— Oh, por Dios, House. Tenemos diez años sin vernos.

— Creo que por algo será que tenemos ese tiempo sin hacerlo.

— ¿Cuántas pastillas te has tomado hoy? —Preguntó preocupado Derek, luego de haber ordenado, y haber tratado, infructuosamente de hacer hablar al hombre su _inexistente _vida privada.

— ¿Más de veinte? —Le contestó exagerando. Introduciendo el vicodin en su boca, cuando lo iba a pasar con el vino que habían servido en la copa, Hayes le tapó la embocadura, evitando que pudiera beber, mirándole con reproche, y dándole la copa de agua en cambio.

— ¿Podrías tener un poco más de aprecio por ti mismo? —El nefrólogo le quitó la mano de su copa de vino, y tomó de ella para tragar la pastilla—. Dios mío, Gregory…

— ¿En qué habíamos quedado con lo del _Gregory_, Hayes?

— Yo siento, el preocuparme por ti, idiota —Imprecó, arrebatándole con cuidado la copa, y dándole el vaso con agua—. Por favor, pasa bien la pastilla. Aunque, si tienes todo lo que tienes tomándote la maldita pastilla como te provoca no sé para que me preocupo… —El de ojos azules lo miró con rencor, pero, sin embargo, hizo lo que le pedían—. ¿Tienes que llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo?

— ¿Te importaría dejar de ser tan insoportable? —Antes de poder seguir con la infantil discusión, el mesonero llegó con su orden. Carne…

— Gracias —Dijo Hayes, el mesonero, simplemente asintió y se retiró—. ¿Cómo sigue tu paciente?

— Muriéndose, Gracias.

— Cuando menos estamos seguro que no es lo que todavía no podemos diagnosticar. ¿Aún no se ha detenido ningún órgano, verdad?

— No. Pero, pronto, pronto habrá una falla renal si seguimos tratando de darle a algo al azar. Ya hemos descartado las enfermedades usuales… Inclusive el cáncer…

— ¿Esto te pasa muy a menudo?

— ¿A quién le importa?

— Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa en el que eres un bastardo desagradable para evadirme…

— Que te jodan —Fue lo único que dijo, pero, Hayes no le prestó atención, en vez de eso, estaba llamando a un mesonero.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó con una mueca de asco… el dependiente se acerco y puso también una mueca—. ¿Es que acaso están tratando de envenenarnos con estómago de vaca gangrenada?

— Lo siento, señor… inmediatamente, cambiaremos todo…

— Eso sería bueno, y ya, no se molesten… ¿House? —Pero, Gregory simplemente entrecerró los ojos y se quedó en el limbo.

— ¿Acabas de decir: Estómago de vaca gangrenado?

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

— Me tengo que ir… después repetiremos esta triste intento de cena…

11

House estaba jugando con su pelota, al no tener nada mejor que hacer. Había descubierto el misterio, y ahora sólo quedaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo en aquella enfermedad que le habían traído de otro continente o perderlo en su casa u oficina. La pelota se le fue de las manos en un mal movimiento y se dirigió rodando hacia la puerta. Alguien la recogió y empezó a jugar con ella.

— ¿Estómago de vaca gangrenada? Jamás hubiese dado con algo así…, con una frase tan aleatoria como esa…

— Claro, Hayes, no eres yo…

— ¿Qué tenía exactamente el paciente?

— Ni Foreman, ni tú, jodieron los exámenes.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Foreman no había visto ningún corte o anomalía porque no lo había, y tú viste tejido con necrosis, que, no era humano… es decir, el muy imbécil, había ingerido algo que él había creído, era caviar, pero, en realidad lo que hizo fue literalmente, envenenarse…

— Asco… ¿Comió carne en un avanzado estado de descomposición, mejor dicho, totalmente muerta? —Preguntó con una mueca, lanzándole la pelota.

— Exactamente. Lo que mantuvo al idiota con vida, parcialmente, todo este tiempo, fue haberle dejado vomitar como un desgraciado cuando entró en urgencias.

— Realmente, Gregory House, es divertido trabajar contigo… y por cierto, todavía me debes la puñetera cena…

— Invita a Wilson…, estoy seguro que estará encantado de cenar contigo…

— No estoy particularmente interesado en invitar a James a cenar.

— Que mal… —Fue la respuesta que tuvo, antes de ser completamente ignorado y reemplazado por una pelota.

**TBC**

Pues, no, no me interesan las incongruencias médicas, los robos de protagonismo, el desmesurado OOC de todos mis personajes y el que House M.D. no sea mío si no de la Fox y espero fervientemente que ya saquen la quinta temporada. Quiero ver sufriendo a Greg por James...

Atte. Liuny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaining Lives**

**Notas de autora:** XD algunos de sus comentarios me dan tanta risa... no es que ya digo yo, la diversidad humana es _un caso serio. _Lo de siempre :D, cuidado con mi _**Stu**_ que se los come, **_House_** no es mío, no soy capaz de crear algo tan rematadamente bueno, y ¿Disfruten? n.n Porque yo aún no le encuentro ninguna advertencia a esto XDDD.

**Capítulo IV:**

Si algo caracterizaba a _Gregory House _era el hecho de que su curiosidad; batía con creces a las del ser humano promedio. Y, al escuchar un alboroto moderado fuera de su apartamento, por más que se esforzara en ignorarlo. No podía, lo llamaba como a los odiosos mosquitos les llamaba la _sangre dulce_. Agarró su bastón el cual había dejado parcialmente olvidado mientras veía la televisión y se fue a saciar sus necesidades de información. Abrió la puerta, y salió estando apenas lo suficientemente vestido para hacerlo.

— ¿Hayes? —Preguntó casi sonando a imprecación. El aludido botó en su sitio, mientras dejaba de hablar con un hombre que tenía una horrible camisa, de esas que usaban los que mudaban a las personas, o cuando menos el dispositivo gráfico en su pecho lo decía, y volteaba a ver quién le odiaba de tal forma, como para pronunciar su nombre con tal saña.

— ¿House? —Devolvió en completo shock.

— _¿House?_ —Se burló molesto el nefrólogo—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— Pues, no mucho, ya que nos está tomando demasiado tiempo averiguar que estamos haciendo mal, decidí no seguir el ejemplo de James de dormir en hoteles mientras no esté casado y comprar una casa ¿Por qué? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

— ¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí, imbécil? ¡Vivo aquí! —Derek observó la puerta abierta, luego de la aseveración de su _compañero de trabajo_.

— Oh… no tenía ni la menor idea. Vaya, parece que aún tenemos la desagradable tendencia a escoger las mismas cosas.

— No me parece gracioso, Hayes…

— No estoy intentando parecerlo, _House. _

— Disculpe, Doctor Hayes ¿Le importaría firmar aquí para poder irnos? —Preguntó el de la mudanza, interrumpiendo la _apasionada _conversa.

— Lo siento, ya se lo firmo —Se disculpó, tomándole la carpeta y el bolígrafo para despacharles—. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara que me dice "¿De verdad estás pensando en vivir aquí?"? Ya lo he comprado House, por lo tanto, sí, tengo pensado vivir aquí.

— Me niego —Le rebatió testarudamente.

— Lo siento, Greg, no vivo exclusivamente para cumplir tus caprichos… y, al menos de querer ayudar a meter todo esto en _mi _casa, te agradecería que te fueras a dormir… o a seguir ingiriendo cantidades insanas de alcohol y vicodin, hasta terminar en el baño vomitando —Espetó, dándole el ultimátum, mientras agarraba la primera caja y la adentraba en su nuevo apartamento.

— Tú no PUEDES vivir aquí.

— Ajá… —Le dijo, siguiendo el ejemplo de James, llevarle la corriente—. Eres bienvenido a entrar… —El ojiazul hizo un gesto de desesperación y lo siguió.

— Te haré la vida imposible si no cambias de opinión.

— Llevas a en eso desde que nos conocemos…

— ¡Yo lo vi primero! —Le soltó al acabársele todos los argumentos _válidos_.

— House, crece. ¿Me pasas la cuchilla amarilla que dejé en la mesa, por favor?

— ¿Cuchi…? —Volteó y allí, en la única mesa desempaquetada, encontró lo que le pedían—. ¿Por qué demonios escogiste este lugar contando con que es una casualidad que es probable en 1 en 1.000.000?

— No lo hice apropósito. Mi vida no gira alrededor de ti, pásame el maldito _cutter_… joder —House hizo un suspiro resignado y le pasó lo que le estaba pidiendo—. Gracias…, y no es imposible, tú mismo lo has dicho, una en un millón.

— Me voy a mi casa —Gruñó.

— Buenas noches…

— Que te den… —Fue la despedida que, al contrario de la reacción general, de irle a golpear, Hayes, simplemente sonrió.

1

— Hayes se mudó a donde yo vivo…

— Buenos días, House —Dijo Wilson aún un tanto atontado, al ser interceptado por su mejor amigo; ¿Qué hacía House a las nueve de la mañana allí, de nuevo? Trató de tomar un poco de su café, pero, el vaso le fue arrebatado—. House… si quieres café… allí hay una máquina.

— Hayes se MUDO a donde YO vivo.

— ¿De verdad?

— No te voy a devolver el café.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿De verdad se mudó contigo?

— No, se mudó a dónde Yo vivo. Mismo edificio, diferente apartamento…

— Ah, no me sorprende. Ustedes tienen la tendencia a elegir todo igual, ahora, dame mi café. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— Hayes tocándome la puerta a la jodida hora que se despierta, alegando que Cuddy era una persona demasiado buena gente y que merecía que yo llegara temprano para variar de vez en cuando…

— Pues, a Cuddy le encantará que Derek, viva contigo —Al ver la mirada que le lanzó el nefrólogo—. Perdón, a dónde tú, también vives… —Remendó, quitándole la taza y apurando el paso para perderlo.

2

— ¿House? —Preguntó totalmente sorprendido Foreman dejando unas cosas sobre el escritorio, al verle allí.

— Sí, ya sé, cuidado, el apocalipsis viene, ¡llamen a la _wambulancia_! No te importa que hago aquí tan temprano, puedes irte largando…

— Prefiero que llegues a las dos de la tarde si vas a estar con este humor.

— Díselo a Hayes —Gruñó desfigurado comenzando a lanzar su pelota, contra la pared.

3

— ¿House está aquí? —Preguntó interrumpiendo el desayuno de James, Cuddy.

— ¿Te enteraste? —Devolvió el oncólogo estrella, dejando su sándwich a medio camino.

— ¿Cómo sucedió eso? —Siguió con total incredulidad.

— Hayes…

— Voy a encenderle velas a ese hombre y a ofrecerle un cheque en blanco. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Se fue a su casa a despertarle?

— Casi, casi… Por casualidades que uno casi no se cree, Hayes, se mudó una puerta más allá de dónde House vive.

— ¿House y Hayes, viviendo juntos?

— Si le dices eso así a House, te asesinará…

— Voy a clavarle directamente en la clínica. Hoy hará sus consultas hasta que le salga un caso que nadie más pueda resolver. Ni siquiera su Equipo, si necesito meter a Cameron y a Chase, temporalmente, con tal de no necesitar a House, lo haré… —El de cabellos chocolates tenía la boca abierta y el sándwich dónde lo había dejado anteriormente, observando como la mujer se iba a de allí. Movió negativamente la cabeza y volvió a su desayuno, les daba una semana hasta que el equipo de House, le rogara a Cuddy que volviera legalmente el horario de entrada del nefrólogo, a las doce del mediodía. Nadie sabía cómo era realmente House, de mala leche… y el que no le dejaran dormir, uff… era mejor el comenzarle a rogar a Hayes que dejara dormir en santa paz a House.

4

— ¿House? —Preguntó sorprendido Chase. Entrando en el _Consultorio I. _Cerró la boca rápidamente al ver el aura de _háblame y te asesinaré de la manera más despiadada y criminal que exista_, que despedía el hombre—. Me… me dijeron que alguien estaba aquí para intervenir en cirugía —House no medió palabra, no hizo un solo chiste, no se burló de nada. Simplemente señaló con el dedo la paciente desmayada en la camilla. El rubio de acento presuntuoso, llamó a las enfermeras para que le ayudaran con la paciente para ponerla en la camilla que definitivamente no cabía en el cuarto. Y salió pitando de allí, evitando a toda costa encontrarse a House.

5

Doce del mediodía, cafetería; Hadley, Taub, Kutner, Cameron, Foreman, Chase, en una mesa.

— ¿Se han topado con House? —Preguntó Chase, mirando algo frenético hacia los lados.

— ¿Para qué? Las enfermeras no quieren acercarse al consultorio y dos niños han salido corriendo asustados… —Les contó Thirteen.

— ¿Saben que fue lo que sucedió? —Curioseó Kutner, acercándose más al círculo que se había formado.

— No se sabe, todo el mundo comenta que Cuddy le negó alguna cosa.

— Vamos —Dijo Cameron—. Si Cuddy le hubiese negado algo a House, éste hubiese comenzado a hacer una huelga estúpida, pero destructiva…

— Yo creo que algo grave sucedió. House usualmente no te mira como si te fuera morder y te señala con el dedo… fue… escalofriante.

— Miren, Hayes… —Soltó Taub de repente.

— ¿Creen que el sepa lo que le sucede a House? —Sugirió Hadley. El hombre estaba hablando con una _señorita_ que parecía coquetearle, pero, éste se venía inusualmente incómodo y trataba, a simple vista, de deshacerse de ella, lo más educado posible.

— ¿Lo llamamos? —Preguntó Kutner.

— ¿Sólo yo veo que parece querer salir corriendo? —Preguntó Foreman quién había estado inusualmente callado.

— ¿Lo salvamos? —Allison.

— Mejor que no… y mejor yéndonos nosotros también —Eric.

— ¿Por qué? —Chase.

— Allí viene House —Soltó por lo bajo, Remy, levantándose para ver si podía evadir al hombre.

— Mierda —Profirió Chase, tomando las mismas medidas que Hadley.

— Por favor… House no los va a comer —Se burló Cameron.

— Nos puede despedir —Puntualizó inteligentemente, la segunda mujer del Equipo de Diagnóstico.

— Cuddy no lo dejará, tranquilícense…

— Bueno, sólo Hayes puede estar lo suficientemente loco, como para saludar casualmente House —Expuso Taub.

— El Doctor Hayes no le tiene miedo a House, eso es todo.

— Claro, él no va a terminar sin trabajo por gritarle sus cuatro verdades… —Le siguió Kutner.

— House no es tan ogro —Lo defendió Cameron, sorprendida.

— ¿En serio? —Salieron al unísono Foreman y Chase.

— ¿Soy la única persona aquí que piensa que House, a pesar de todo no es tan mala persona?

— Cameron ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —Habló el rubio, totalmente consternado.

— ¿Estás de alguna manera interesada en House? —Inquirió indiscretamente Hadley, sin poder creerse que la mujer defendiera al nefrólogo.

— ¡No! —Alegó a la defensiva.

— Sí, claro. Cameron-_estoy-enamorada-de-House_ —Se metió Foreman.

— ¿Estás enamorada de House? —La cara de Hadley era todo un poema.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Por Dios, Cameron. Hasta las enfermeras saben de tu amor platónico por House… —Llegó Chase, aunque no precisamente a salvarle, dejando entrever un poco de celos en sus palabras.

— La última cosa que se podría sentir por alguien como House, sería amor… —Le hizo saber Taub a Cameron.

— No soy la única que ha estado enamorada de House…, Cuddy y Stacy también lo estuvieron… es más, inclusive Cuddy parece estar todavía enamorada de él.

— Ajá… admitiendo abiertamente que House te gusta —Atajó Chase en el aire con tono sugestivo, pero, en vez de sus ojos transmitir algún tipo de sentimiento negativo. Denotaban un aire burlón. Después de todo. Gregory House, no era un potencial rival. Aunque estuviese delirando por la Inmunóloga de ojos verdes, jamás le pediría salir. Es más, tenía la plena certeza de que House no podía sentir más que deseo carnal y algo cochino por otra persona, especialmente si dicha persona, tenía la capacidad de vestir falda y _lucirla_. Inclusive era difícil discernir lo que sentía por su _mejor amigo _James Wilson.

— ¿A Cuddy le gusta House? —Repitió Thirteen, con una mueca aún peor que la anterior.

— No —Respondió una persona ajena al grupo, que hizo a todos saltar—. O eso dice ella. Particularmente, no estoy interesado por los momentos en entrar en las piernas de Cuddy, no importa lo buena que esté. ¿Divirtiéndose a mi costa, niños?

Todos balbucearon incoherencias, levantándose de las sillas que ocupaban y huyendo de allí sin conservar ningún tipo de dignidad, bajo la mirada divertida de House. Estaba molesto, fúrico, completamente mosqueado. Pero la ira, era un estado pasajero y ya tenía varias horas buscando como vengarse de Cuddy y de Hayes. El primero por despertarle, la segunda por tenerle toda la mañana, encerrado y vigilado, para que hiciera sus horas en la clínica. Por suerte, no había mandado a la plaga de Hayes a hacerle de niñera.

— De verdad, no sé cómo puede gustarte el hacer sufrir de esa manera a los demás.

— Lárgate Hayes…, y el que me hayas levantado esta mañana, te costará bastante caro.

— ¿Literalmente? Creo que puedo costearlo… porque lo seguiré haciendo, cuando menos hasta que me des mi diagnóstico.

— Si no te he dado tu maldito diagnóstico es porque no sé qué le pasa a esos miserables, además de tener Lupus…

— Bueno, entonces me tendrás de vecino y despertador, hasta entonces. Deberías tener un poco de respeto por las normas, o cuando menos un poco de decencia por Cuddy…

— ¿Cuánto te está pagando ella para que hagas todo esto?

— Nada… aunque me ha ofrecido diez veces mi salario con tal de que me quede aquí indefinidamente _cuidando _de su bebé más costoso…

— ¿Si tanto me detesta por qué no me despide? —Preguntó sin estarle prestando atención a lo que decía, viendo que Wilson había entrado hablando con una mujer… hablando, demasiado confidentes y demasiado _cerca_.

— _Humm_… Jimmy al ataque. ¿La cuarta señora Wilson? —Investigó colocándose a la altura de House, quién estaba recostado en sus brazos, en la posición perfecta de cotilleo.

— Eso trato de averiguar. ¿Quién demonios es ella? ¿Una enfermera?

— No creo…

— ¿Qué sabes tú?

— Sólo digo lo que pienso. ¿Quieres ayuda para sabotearle?

— No gracias, puedo solo… ¿Por qué no te pierdes?

— Porque también tengo curiosidad de saber quién va a ser la otra zorra que destrozará el corazón de Jimmy ¿O es al revés? Como sea… tengo tanto derecho como tú.

— Vale, quédate —Dijo, viéndose derrotado y aceptándolo, por primera vez.

— Eso hago… y, no debería decirte esto, pero, vales todo lo que le haces perder al hospital —House se volteó a mirar directamente al rubio—. Espero que mantengas tu ego y narcisismo a raya. Eres el mejor Médico Diagnóstico del mundo…, Cuddy no es idiota, tú eres como un mal necesario, cada caso que resuelves es usualmente millonario, si no fueras rentable, no estarías aquí, y la mitad de las personas en el campo médico que aún te soportan… toleran… saben que eres bueno —Decidió al final—. No tratarían de contratarte. Ushh… tiene lo zapatos lustrados, mala señal…

— ¿Acabo de escuchar bien todo aquello? ¿O comienzo a alucinar? —Preguntó tomándose su dosis respectiva de Vicodin.

— Sí, acabas de escucharme decir que eres un mal necesario, House —Le quitó el vaso de agua sin usar, a un tipo que estaba sentado en una mesa, y le dio el líquido—. Por favor… —Rogó, insistiéndole. El nefrólogo aceptó de mala gana el agua, y se la bebió casi toda, sin dejar de curiosear al oncólogo.

— Es horrible… —Catalogó el ojiazul.

— No doy opinión.

— Oh, se me olvidaba que eras Gay…

— _Ja, ja…_

— Mierda, nos vio —Advirtió, bajándose para darse a la retirada antes de que Wilson llegara con su discurso moralista de tener una vida y tratar de no joder la de los demás. Hayes le guiñó un ojo a James, totalmente descarado, siguiendo a House en su huida.

— Creo que esas es una de las razones por la que me gustas entrar en tu 'espacio personal'.

— ¿De qué hablas? Deja de seguirme.

— Me haces sentir como si tuviera veinte años, de nuevo.

— Lástima que no los tienes. Largo, voy a ver mi novela…

— Te acompaño.

— Ni lo sueñes…

— ¿Por qué no?

— Cómprate tu propio televisor, y si Cuddy te pregunta dónde estoy, di que te diste un golpe en la cabeza que hizo desaparecer tu _genialidad_.

6

— ¿Dónde está House? —Preguntó la directora del hospital, llegando al salón de diferenciales, en dónde estaban, cuatro personas, sin hacer nada en particular.

— Me voy a arrepentir de decir esto, pero, ¿Le has preguntado ya al Doctor Hayes? —Respondió Foreman—. ¿Qué? Es la manera más fácil de encontrarle. Tienden a pensar igual… —Se defendió ante la mirada de sus compañeros de trabajo.

— Tampoco me lo he encontrado —Respondió la mujer, con un deje de molestia.

— ¿Has buscado en todos los sitios dónde haya una buena señal de televisión o una televisión en general? —Preguntó Thirteen, luego de mirar su reloj.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque, si no me equivoco a esta hora pasan la horrible telenovela que ve House.

7

— De verdad, no puedo creer que te escondas en el cuarto de los pacientes en coma…

— ¿Y qué importa? ¿Tengo que repetirlo siempre? ¡Están en coma! Aunque, no es lo mismo sin mi amigo el comático…

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

— Murió dándole su corazón al hijo. Amo a esa familia… o lo que queda de ella.

— Estás loco House.

— Que original —Fue la tranquila respuesta que recibió en angiólogo, mientras el ojiazul le metía otro mordisco a su almuerzo.

— Me sorprende que estas novelas tan malas, no lo sean después de todo.

— Oh, bueno, puedes comprarte un televisor, o buscarte otro cuarto…

— ¿Por qué? Cuddy me comenzará a regañar también por solaparte esto…, mientras menos me la encuentre, mejor para ti. ¿Y qué mejor que estar contigo para que no nos encuentren? —Preguntó lógicamente, quitándole una papita y rápidamente retirando la mano para evitar el golpe.

— ¡Cómprate tu comida!

— Cuando pagues tu deuda por haberme dejado sin almuerzo toda mi vida, dejaré de robarte la tuya.

— ¿Estás seguro que tus pacientes no tienen Lupus?

— No House, NO tienen Lupus… soy Angiólogo, ¿Recuerdas? —Le comentó con tono sarcástico, subiendo las piernas a la cabecera de la cama, en busca de más comodidad—. Deberíamos estar haciendo diferenciales, no perdiendo el tiempo, viendo televisión.

— ¿Acerca de qué? ¿De cómo es ambiental o autoinmune? Diagnostícales por Lupus… si mueren, mala suerte.

— ¿Tú no tienes ni la remota idea de lo que es la negligencia médica, verdad?

— Pues ¿no? Además, a mí me pueden acusar de ello. Tanto a ti como a Wilson, matan a un paciente por un mal diagnóstico y la gente es capaz de llevarles flores.

— Vaya, gracias…

— No fue un cumplido… —La puerta se abrió justo después de terminar ese comentario. Era Cuddy… totalmente molesta.

— House —Le regañó en voz baja la decano—. Creo que esta mañana fue bastante específica.

— Cuidado despierta a los pacientes, Cuddy —Le timó divertido.

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vamos! ¡A la clínica!

— ¿No vas a regañar a Hayes? —Cuestionó con un puchero.

— ¡Hayes no trabaja aquí! ¡Largo! —Le agarró por la oreja, y le jaló. Hayes soltó una risilla divertida—. Y Doctor Hayes, ¡podría haberlo detenido!

— Pero, House tiene razón. Cuddy; están en coma… —La doctora lo miró sorprendida, y luego se dio a la tarea de seguir arrastrando a su M.D.

8

_Knock, knock, knock…_ House miró el reloj, y sopesó todas sus posibilidades de visita. Y, en segundos sólo quedó uno…, su _adorado _vecino. Lo ignoraría, en algún momento tenía que cansarse de tocar la puerta.

— House…, abre la puerta, sé que estás allí, te ves desde la ventana… Greg… vas a agarrar un vaso con un líquido de alto contenido alcohólico….

— ¿Qué carajos quieres? Y no me digas _Greg… _—Le regañó luego de abrir la puerta de mala gana.

— Todavía me debes mi cena.

— ¿Y qué?

— Y si me cocinas, la consideraré pagada.

— Vete a la mierda —Espetó, lanzándole la puerta, pero, Derek fue bastante rápido y la sostuvo.

— No sólo me debes la de la suplencia en la clínica, sino también por haberte escondido de Cuddy.

— ¿No puedes buscarte un amigo?

— Sí, todos están al otro lado del océano… ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Eres una molestia, Hayes.

— Ya lo sé. Sólo reclamo lo que es mío.

— No puedo creer que me vaya a hacer cocinar.

— Claro que lo haré…, y espero que no trates de envenenarme.

9

— He decidido tratar a los pacientes por Lupus —Le dijo Hayes, haciendo que House dejara de remover la olla y le mirara, un tanto despistado.

— ¿En qué momento decidiste eso?

— Hace, cinco horas. Después de todo, Lupus es una enfermedad crónica y se trata por síntomas… eso haremos.

— ¿Entonces te irás? —Preguntó casi esperanzado.

— No. Eso evitará que los matemos más rápido… aún quiero mi diagnóstico.

— Eres una patada en el estómago…

— Y aún así lo disfrutas.

— Ni esperes que te lo sirva.

— No importa. Yo puedo sólo, ¿Quieres que te sirva a ti también?

— No —Respondió cortante.

— Que amargado eres.

— ¿Me puedo ir ya a mi casa, _mami_?

— Dime una razón coherente por la que quiera estar en tu casa, y entonces, corres…

— Porque tu compañía es non-grata.

— A mí me gusta tu compañía. Eres divertido, y cocinas de muerte…

— Espero que no le digas eso a nadie.

— ¿Cómo a quién? —Gregory lo miró con amenaza—. ¿Aún sigues siendo tan buen pianista como siempre? —Preguntó aludiendo el tema anterior.

— Que pregunta tan ridícula.

— Se llama tema de conversación casual, House.

— Para lo que estoy yo interesado en temas de 'conversaciones casuales'. Por favor, cómprate una vida…

— Sí, ya lo hice, está cruzando el atlántico.

— Vas a comenzar a tratarlos por Lupus, tienes amigos y tu _vida _cruzando el atlántico… ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

— Tú equipo de diagnóstico, incluyendo a la Simpática doctora Cameron y al doctor Chase, me caen muy bien. Liza me parece interesante y aún quiero un diagnóstico serio de tu parte.

— ¿Y si me rehúso a darte el maldito diagnóstico?

— Entonces aceptaré el trabajo que me está ofreciendo Cuddy y me quedaré aquí, indefinidamente. A mí jamás me llegan diagnósticos tan divertidos como los tuyos, además, mi equipo de diagnóstico, son unos pelmazos que lo único que saben es lo que dice el libro de medicina… no me culpes por querer tener tu trabajo.

— Yo no tengo que pagar tu mal gusto para escoger trabajos.

— Creo que tú también aplicaste para ese trabajo. Que no te escogieran por ser un bastardo, es otra cosa.

— Y menos mal… me hubiese muerto de un ataque crónico de aburrimiento.

— O, hubieses aprendido algo de responsabilidad y comedimiento.

— ¿A quién le importan esas cosas?

— Greg.

— Joder, Hayes, no me digas Greg…

— ¿Por qué decidiste tirar tu vida así? No creo en la felicidad plena, ni siquiera en la _realización personal _pero, te había visto otro futuro… Te veo…, y me pareces destruido…

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu maldita insistencia de tratar con alguien como yo? Hayes, te agradecería que me lo explicaras porque no lo comprendo…

— Estoy tratando de entenderte maldita sea, Greg. Te considero mi amigo, el que a ti te importe una mierda, y no respondieras ninguna llamada o intento de comunicación que tuve, no significa que no me sigas importando. Tuve que llamar a James para preguntarle como estabas luego de enterarme que Stacy te había dejado, sin importarle nada… ¿Por qué no respondiste? ¿No puedes dejar tu orgullo cuando menos con las personas que saben realmente como eres…? Oh claro… eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, huir…

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gaining Lives**

**Advertencia: **_Me pasé un poco con el OOC, ¡OMG! Lo siento mucho, ¡oh House perdóname!_

**Capítulo IV:**

Hayes tocó por el tiempo que se tomaría un despertador en sonar, para después, pasar de largo. Esa mañana no hubo intentos de sacarle de la cama, o peleas divertidas por su desidia general. Nada de nada, simplemente el toque incesante e impersonal a la puerta. Su cerebro le decía que se levantara y que dejara pasar como siempre cada palabra que había pronunciado la noche anterior, una de sus peores pesadillas. Pero, su corazón quería dejar de latir y quedarse allí para siempre…

Sin vida, no hay dolor… era una aseveración que le hacía sentirse con un yunque sobre su corazón, aplastándole, y asfixiándole. Sabía que tanto las intenciones de Wilson y de Hayes, eran particularmente puras, y que, mientras usualmente; Wilson la cagaba, Hayes tendía a acertar dolorosamente y lo dejaba en aquellos estados de desconsuelo y desolación…

1

— Doctor Hayes —Saludó simpática y con una linda sonrisa, Cameron, entrando en la oficina provisional que le había asignado Cuddy al rubio.

— Doctora Cameron, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

— ¿Puedo pedirle unos consejos?

— ¿Consejos médicos? —Preguntó suspicaz, sin perder la templanza.

— Por supuesto…

— Bueno, ¿Para qué soy útil?

— Estaba esperando al _Doctor _House, pero… esta mañana no llegó.

— Supongo que utilizó tapones para los oídos, o se perforó los tímpanos. Estuve tocando su puerta, casi por un minuto.

— Yap… eso es muy él —Respondió sin saber muy bien que decir, tendiéndole una carpeta azul, sin saber tampoco exactamente que hacía en esa oficina. Aunque, la única razón cuerda era _House_—. ¿Qué esto? —Curioseó, observando un precioso alhajero de madera, con un delicado repujado en la tapa.

— ¿Umm? ¿Te refieres a eso? —Preguntó señalando la caja.

— Está linda. Bastante decorativa —Describió torpemente _¿Qué hacía ella allí?_

— ¿Quieres abrirla? —Le lanzó veleidoso, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

— ¿Eso no sería indiscreto?

— Abrirlo no sería lo más indiscreto que has hecho —Le hizo saber. Allison sostuvo la tapa con las dos manos y la alzó… estaba vacío. Por dentro, estaba forrada con terciopelo, y un espacio circular se encontraba en el medio, dónde posiblemente, en otrora, había estado una bailarina o una pareja que bailaba cuando sonaba la música que traía la caja.

— Está vacío.

— Lo sé…

— ¿Fue un regalo?

— Uno de los regalos más originales que he recibido en mi vida. Tenía veinte años que no abría esa caja. Tenía miedo de que se escapara lo que había dentro.

— Pues, creo que de igual manera se escapó. ¿Qué había adentro? —Su lengua se había adelantado a su cerebro. El hombre la miró profundamente, como analizándola. Cosa que hizo sofocar un poco a la inmunóloga.

— Los sentimientos de alguien que ya no quiere volver a amar.

— ¿Esto fue una declaración de amor? —Preguntó completamente abochornada, y suponía que por el calor de sus mejillas, debían tener una coloración rosácea. Ahora sí que había sobrepasado su nivel de indiscreción.

— Nada más lejos de eso… el paciente parece estar presentado un cuadro de la enfermedad favorita de House, "Lupus". Hazle un MRI y mándale a casa… —La mujer agarró la carpeta que le tendía el doctor, luego de tapar el alhajero, observó que en bajo relieve, decía, algo pequeño: "Gregory House".

— Gra… gracias…

— De nada, Doctora Cameron…, y sí, la caja perteneció antes a House.

2

— No me interesa… —Soltó de una House, al ver a Thirteen llegar con un registro médico.

— Aún no he dicho nada, House.

— No me interesa —La única fémina del Equipo de Diagnóstico se cruzó de brazos.

— Mujer, 30 años…

— Thirteen, no me interesa…

— Aneurismas…

— Pregúntale a Hayes.

— ¡House! Positivo para Raynaud…

— Insisto, pregúntale a Hayes.

— ¡Y negativo para lupus! Examen de toxinas limpio, al igual que el MRI, excepto por las Aneurismas…

— ¿No lupus?

— Sí… —Le respondió esperanzada, viendo el repentino interés del nefrólogo.

— Pregúntale a Hayes —Devolvió con una sonrisa cruel e irreverente como siempre. Y huyó de allí lo más rápido que su pierna lisiada le permitió, aprovechando el shock de la mujer.

3

— House. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de qué, estás escondiéndote en mi oficina? —El hombre de ojos azules dejó momentáneamente de ver el libro que estaba leyendo tratando de encontrarle una respuesta, semi-creíble a la plaga de Hayes para enviarlo de nuevo al otro lado del océano y sacarlo de su vida. James tenía el derecho de joderlo de vez en cuando. Hayes no…, Hayes simplemente estaba allí para agravar su pena y ahogarlo hasta dejarlo en hipoxia. Sólo mirarlo se le removían las tripas. Su vida tan condenadamente perfecta, su personalidad amigable, su ser impecable, impoluto, su sentido de lo correcto. Lo enfermaban. Miró a su único amigo… a su… hermano. No, un hermano no tenía los derechos que él le concedía a Jimmy con su persona.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Estás allí sentado, me has dejado trabajar. Estás raro… —El nefrólogo volvió a ignorarlo—. House… —Retó el de cabellos chocolate.

— ¿Qué coño quieres? ¿Quieres que me vaya? —Soltó molesto, no con Wilson, sino consigo mismo, levantándose, mientras agarraba su bastón para largarse a esconderse en otro lugar.

— House, aguanta allí. ¿Qué sucedió con Derek?

— ¿Por qué cuando Hayes entra en mi campo gravitatorio infieres que todo tiene que ver con él?

— ¿Qué te hizo ahora?

— ¿Pero es que estoy hablando en algún idioma incomprensible para ti? ¿Qué me va a hacer _él_?

— Corre House, pero, llevo conociéndote el tiempo suficiente para saber que él es una de las pocas personas capaces de ponerte el mundo de cabeza.

— Gracias por la observación, Jimmy, la tendré presente —Se despidió en tono agrio.

James suspiró, para luego de unos segundos levantarse rápidamente. Sólo Hayes y él, podían golpear a House de manera figurativa, y, aunque su testarudo amigo nunca lo aceptara, Derek acertaba dolorosamente cuando se trataba de hacerle ver algo que el nefrólogo no quería ver. Y lo peor de todo es que, el rubio no tenía demasiado tacto. No era como él, bueno, por supuesto que no era como él, pero, para tratar con Gregory House, quién parecía más una esponja absórbelo todo, que una barrera de frío hielo en donde nada entraba, había que ser sutil, tener mucho tacto, y sobre todo mucha paciencia, con algunos temas en los que Hayes, prefería mirar cruelmente y utilizar su bien entrenada lengua viperina, que, en vez de solucionar las cosas, lo único que lograba era hundirlo más y más profundo en la depresión. Una en la que nadie podía sacarlo, ni siquiera quién lo había metido… lo sabía por experiencia propia, había visto a Derek disculparse y emplear las mil y una marometas para evitar que el disfuncional estado anímico del nefrólogo se estabilizara y dejara de afectar su vida, pero, nada parecía surtir efecto.

Chocó con Cuddy cuando trataba de salir de su oficina para hacerle escupir a Gregory así fuera a punta de golpes lo que Derek le había hecho, y a tratar de solucionarlo, aunque, sabía que lo haría sería enredar más la situación, pero, su consciencia no lo dejaría en paz si cuando menos no lo intentaba. Ahora, no sabía si Cuddy había sido enviada por Dios para evitar embarrarla aún más o simplemente debería disculparse y salir tras su maltratado amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? Voy de salida…

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Algo que tiene que ver con el _cáncer_?

— No.

— Ergh… Tengo prisa —Soltó tratando de evadirle, sólo había otra pregunta que Cuddy le haría: House… no tenía pensado quedarse mucho tiempo para que lograra formularla.

— James… —Oh, oh… lo estaba llamando por su nombre…, terrible, terrible. ¿Tan nefasta había sido la catástrofe holocaustica que habían causado Hayes y su bocota?

— ¿Lisa?

— ¿Qué le sucede a House?

— Cuddy, ¿Qué le puede estar pasando a House? Es House… seguro encontró una nueva manera de drogarse con vicodina…

— James, encontré a House haciendo sus labores en la clínica, _hasta que lo encontré_… —Le reprochó, con esa miradita que le acusaba de estarla haciéndole pasar por idiota—. Luego abrió la boca para hacer uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos que arruinaron el momento, y _huyó_…

— Iba a enterarme de qué exactamente había sucedido… —Le respondió con sinceridad—. Pero, sino me dejar ir, creo que no podré enterarme.

— ¿Él está bien, cierto?

— Cuddy, es House. ¿A qué viene eso de si está bien o no? Por supuesto que está bien, ahora, si puedo irme en estos momentos, te enterarás de que sucede…

— ¿Tan grave es? —Insistió la mujer. Wilson se volteó a mirarla.

— Depende de que tan directo fue Derek esta vez…

4

— House…

— Thirteen, si es otra vez tu caso mal disfrazado de Lupus, largo.

— ¡Tú siempre dices que NO es Lupus!

— Thirteen, largo.

— Pero…

— ¡LARGO NIÑA TONTA! ¿QUÉ NO ME OYES? —Remy botó ante el comportamiento del hombre. House, se sentó en el banco del baño masculino hasta dónde la mujer lo había seguido y comenzó a respirar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así… ¿Tanto le había afectado aquella _estadía? _¿O estaría enfermando? Bufó… ¿Enfermando? ¿No siempre estaba buscando alguna excusa _médica _que le exculpara de su comportamiento? Era realmente patético.

— Lo… lo si… sien…sien… to… —Balbuceó, saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible con los nervios alterados. Una vez que sólo se oía su respiración rebotando en las paredes acústicas de los vestidores, comenzó a masajearse la pierna. Otra vez comenzaba a dolerle a horrores… gimió estrangulando el sonido en su garganta. No podía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. Sacó el pote amarillo y lo abrió. Estaba vacío…, genial momento se le ocurría a la vicodina acabarse.

5

— ¿House? —Llamó calmado, James, entrando—. ¿House? —Caminó un poco más, adentrándose en la oficina—. Gregory… —Lo encontró tirado en el piso con las manos reposando en su pecho, sus audífonos a todo volumen sobre sus oídos, los ojos cerrados, y una jeringa utilizada, con restos de esperaba fuera morfina. Se agachó para revisar que estuviera _vivo_, todo lo demás perdía sentido, se había intentado suicidar, perfecto, pero, que cuando menos hubiese fallado en el intento. Pero, inmediatamente lo tocó, sus deslumbrantes ojos azules se abrieron.

— ¿Wilson? ¿Qué haces aquí? Especialmente a estas horas de la noche… —House escuchó un suspiro abandonar los labios del oncólogo.

— House ¿Qué sucedió? —Cuestionó sentándose en el piso a su lado, llenándose de paciencia.

— ¿Qué sucedió de qué? ¿Quién se muere?

— ¿Qué te hizo Derek ahora?

— ¿Todavía vas a seguir dándome lata con eso? ¿Ya no te respondí? —Le concedió de mala leche volviendo a su posición inicial pero, antes de lograr su cometido, James le miró bastante molesto arrebatándole los audífonos bruscamente, haciendo que se desconectara de las cornetas y se escuchara en un estruendo la música con la que el hombre torturaba sus oídos de manera preocupante—. Wilson, lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí —El hombre de ojos azules se levantó, apagó las cornetas, agarró su bastón y su chaqueta para irse a algún otro lugar, pero, en contra de todo pronóstico el de ojos oscuros le arrebató también el bastó sorpresivamente lo que hizo que casi no cayera.

— Hoy se, que te hizo Derek, AHORA.

6

— ¿Qué House te gritó? —Preguntó Foreman extrañado, mirando a Thirteen, mientras revisaba unos exámenes.

— No parecía House.

— Discúlpame si no te creo. House te gritó, _¿en toda regla?¿_ realmente molesto? Me explico…

— Yo diría que estaba fuera de sí…

— Vamos, no seas tonta.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres creer? Además, ¿Qué? ¿House no puede enfadarse?

— Estás sonando como Cameron, y, dudo que el hombre pierda el control de esa manera…

— Desde que llegó ese doctor Hayes… House no ha estado actuando racionalmente.

— Thirteen, House, jamás, lo repetiré, Jamás ha actuado racionalmente. No busques una excusa tan rebuscada como Hayes para explicar el comportamiento inadecuado de House. Simplemente está loco y tal vez eso cause su genialidad, pero, hasta allí. Nada ha cambiado…

7

— Jimmy, en serio… no me sucede nada, Hayes no me ha hecho nada.

— Está bien, Derek no te ha hecho nada. Definitivamente, no me trago el que no te suceda nada.

— Okey… ¿Y según tú qué me puede estar pasando?

— Escucha, por primera vez en tu vida, deja de ser un bastardo idiota, soy yo, okey. Inclusive Cuddy se ha dado cuenta de que algo va mal. Me has estado dando el esquinazo cada vez que te pregunto por Hayes. Greg…

— No me llames Greg, James Wilson…

— ¡Gregory! —Le regañó de la misma manera en que lo hacía la madre del hombre—. ¡Por el amor a Dios! ¿Puedes decirme que mierda te pasa? ¿O es que estás tan acostumbrado a esta inestabilidad que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que estás peor que de costumbre? —El nefrólogo se volvió a sentar con cuidado en el suelo donde ya se encontraba su amigo y confidente.

— Pero es que nada me pasa —Masculló frustrado. Sin embargo, lo único que siguió a esa _revelación _fue un prolongado y muy incómodo silencio para el de ojos azules—. Jamás esperé ver de nuevo a Hayes en lo que me restaba de existencia… —Le confesó.

— ¿Y por eso estás así? ¿Por qué de repente Derek apareció de nuevo? House, deja de comportarte como alguien mentalmente enfermo por primera vez en tu vida. No puedes estar así de irascible o perdido, por una tontería como esa. Si tanto quieres que se vaya, ¿Qué haces que no das con la respuesta?

— ¡Joder James! — Eso acaba de asustar al oncólogo. Lo había llamado por su nombre ¿Había caído él en algún universo paralelo?—. ¡¿Qué crees que no he dejado de dormir por buscar una puta solución a una maldita alergia que detiene a los órganos?! He pasado cada minuto que tengo libre tratando de dar con la respuesta, pero, si el estúpido diagnóstico lo único que hace es hacerme recordar la última vez que vi a Hayes… no me deja enfocarme…

— House, ¿Qué hiciste la última vez que viste a Derek?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¿A sí? Pues, iré a preguntarle estoy seguro que él si me lo dirá. Y de paso le diré que estás un poco _trastocado _por su regreso, estoy seguro que él tendrá mucho que decir al respecto —Le dio en un ultimátum levantándose. Gregory lo agarró por el pantalón evitando que caminara.

— Es médicamente irrelevante ese hecho en particular.

— Sí… se nota.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —Murmuró sin lograr comprenderlo del todo.

— ¿Realmente no puedes creer que alguien se preocupa por ti? —El hombre la quitó la mirada, sin saber exactamente que responder.

_Amor, Fraternidad, Consuelo, Aceptación, Respeto, Felicidad… _Esos eran términos que no terminaba de comprender en la praxis… y todo lo cerca que había estado de ellos, sólo habían traído desgracias, eso no ayudaba demasiado a adentrarlo en una ataque de curiosidad masiva, por experimentarlo, su visión en extremo pesimista lo volvía hechos casi cancerígenos para su vida.

— House… —Presionó James—. Gregory respóndeme…

— ¿Puedes sólo quedarte allí? —Preguntó en tono bajo, resignado, cansado, podría decirse que hasta débil y pasivo.

— ¿Y qué más? ¿Te abrazo? —Ironizó como pocas veces, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso. Bufó sin podérselo creer—. No puedo creer que me vayas a obligar a hacer esto —Le espetó, sentándose a su lado y abrazándole.

— Le grité a Thirteen…

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— Le grité, realmente… molesto.

— Está bien, House. Cierra la boca y mejórate, aunque no sé qué puede hacer un abrazo con respecto a ese problema en particular.

¿Qué más podía hacer? No estaba de todo seguro, pero, algo le decía que de House haber sido mujer, no se habría a limitado a simplemente _abrazarle_. Después de todo, Gregory House parecía el paroxismo, el mínimo común denominador de todas sus ex esposas. No podía ser cierto que le estuviera dando la razón a malcriado nefrólogo, aunque sólo fuera en su fuero interno, que simplemente se había casado cuatro veces por lo necesitada que se veían esas personas de _cuidados_. Sonrió irónico mirando hacia la ventana, House simplemente estaba allí, completamente abstraído, dudaba que tan siquiera fuera completamente consciente que le abrazaba. Pero, suponía que el hombre lo único que deseaba una vez cada cien años, era _consuelo _para su lastimado corazón y ser, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Otra vez como no lo hacía desde hacía tiempo, se preguntó en que estaría pensado el hombre profundos ojos azules. Jamás había podido discernir o clarificar algo de la complicada mente que poseía, y eso lo frustraba y lo hacía sentir envidia benigna junto con celos de Derek. Parecía que sus mentes eran compatibles y en cierta manera se entendían, él jamás podría llegar tan lejos, aunque lo quisiera.

¿Siempre tendría la desdicha de terminar invariablemente de aquella manera? Si no era Hayes era Wilson. No importa cuanta frialdad aparentara, su muro de gélido sarcasmo no parecía servirle de nada. Él no quería necesitar de ninguno de ellos, pero, en sus momentos de locura y delirio, la vida tendía a arrojarle sin permiso a sus brazos. Trató de quedarse dormido…, quería descansar por primera vez en veinte años o tal vez más… quería descansar sin la necesidad de narcóticos o alcohol dopando sus sentidos. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez en aquellos momentos, en aquella situación podría lograrlo, cuando menos por algunos minutos… eso haría… liberar su mente aquella noche, liberarla y enfocarse en descansar. El mundo no se iba a acabar por aquel desliz.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gaining Lives**

**Advertencia:** Es gracioso..., esta vez no hay advertencia... _oh wait! Yes it is! A HUGE OOC! Or maybe it's not that huge... who knows?_

**Capítulo V:**

Curiosamente se preguntaba si Hayes no le tendría ningún aprecio a su vida… se levantó de su cama, la cual estaba calentita y acolchadita para dirigirse sin siquiera ingerir la primera pastilla de vicodina del día, a la cocina, tomar _prestado _un cuchillo e irse a acabar con cierto intento de ser humano…

Abrió la puerta apoyándose del marco, puesto que no cargaba su bastón, dejando ver el filo amenazador del cuchillo.

— Buenos días, Greg… —El hombre de ojos azules no respondió—. ¿Tienes azúcar?

— Es sábado con un demonio…

— Ya lo sé. Lo siento —Se disculpó con sinceridad, lo que hizo crispar aún más los nervios del nefrólogo—. Pero, no conozco a más nadie y de verdad, necesito azúcar.

— ¿Sabes para qué tengo este _artefacto _en mis manos?

— Ese cuchillo también me servirá —Le contestó, arrebatándoselo delicadamente de las manos—. ¿Me podrías prestar azúcar? Luego podrás ir a tomar una cantidad desaconsejable de lexotanil y dormir otra vez. Greg, ¿Puedo pasar e ir a buscar la puta azúcar y así puedes tú seguir hundiéndote en tu condenada miseria? Quítate de allí —Le pidió ya sin tanta paciencia ni amabilidad que las cinco primeras, quitándole el mismo y yéndose a figurar dónde estaba guardada la azúcar en aquella casa y además colocar en su lugar el cuchillo con el que House pensaba arrebatarle la vida—. Greg, al menos que vengas en pos de prepararme el desayuno, no me molestes, no he desayunado.

— ¿Derek? —Murmuró una voz somnolienta que entró en la cocina, ganándose la atención de los dos hombres—. ¿Qué estás loco? ¿O no tienes el más mínimo aprecio por tu vida?

— ¡Jimmy! Qué bueno verte. Especialmente fuera del hospital… ¿Qué haces aquí hablando de todo? —House miró a Wilson con amenaza unido a ella, una promesa silenciosa de torturarlo prolongadamente si abría la boca. Sin embargo, House, en esos momentos estaba siendo ignorado, y la amanezca no llegó.

— Se me olvidó pagar mi habitación en el hotel y se la dieron a otra persona… así que le pedí a House que me dejara quedarme aquí.

— ¿O sea qué vivirás con él?

— No, eso ya lo intentamos, fue un completo desastre.

— Debí imaginármelo. Si quieres puedes vivir conmigo, no tengo ningún problema.

— Hayes…

— ¿Dime Greg?

— ¿No tienes ya la puta azúcar? ¿Por qué no te largas?

— ¿Por qué? Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Jimmy, especialmente estando tan ocupados como están en el hospital. ¿Por qué no desayunamos todos juntos? —Propuso dejando el paquete de azúcar que había hurtado anteriormente del a cocina del nefrólogo.

— ¿Y quién cocinará? —Preguntó Wilson muy, pero muy curioso.

— Yo —Declaró como si fuera una respuesta obvia.

— ¿Ya dejaste de explotar las cocinas al tratar de calentar agua? Si es así, me pido unas tortillas.

— ¡Wilson! —Le regañó House, cada vez más molesto. El oncólogo botó en su sitio ante el regaño—. Y tú, ni te atrevas a tocar mi cocina…

— Pero que egoísta eres, Gregory.

— No me llames Gregory…

— ¿Por qué no podemos desayunar todos juntos? No es la primera vez que lo hacemos…

— Wilson puede desayunar aquí, _eventualmente; _tú no, intento de espantapájaros…

— ¿Oíste eso Jimmy? House te prefiere a ti que a mí…

— Amm, Derek, no me metas en esto, por favor… —Le rogó un tanto incómodo.

— Yo te conocí primero —Le lanzó infantilmente el angiólogo al nefrólogo.

— Hayes, lárgate…

— Está bien. James.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó un poco alterado el oncólogo.

— Vente —Le jaló del brazo para levantarlo—. Vamos a desayunar en mi casa.

— ¡Vete tú sólo! Nadie te dijo que podías llevarte a Wilson —Le gruñó sosteniéndolo del otro brazo.

Él de cabellos oscuros comenzó a sentirse un tanto extraño, en aquel mundo surrealista en el que había caído desde que por una de esas vueltas del destino, Derek Hayes, había regresado a sus vidas. Al parecer estos dos habían tenido una regresión y ahora se comportaban como niños…, trataba de no pensar que estaba siendo comparado con un carro de juguete. No sabía a ciencia cierta si Hayes y House se llevaban como perros y gatos cuando todavía jugaban… pero su cabeza podía fácilmente figurarlos de esa manera.

— ¡Suelta a James, Derek! —El oncólogo pensó que realmente había regresado mentalmente a los cinco años de edad.

— ¿Qué te parece si los dos lo soltamos y volvemos a tener nuestra edad correspondiente? —Negoció como siempre Hayes. House gruñó, sin embargo lo soltó y en son de retirada se fue a buscar su bastón y a embucharse con vicodina—. Lo siento, James.

— No importa —Restó importancia, sentándose de nuevo ya más tranquilo. Estaba por rogarle con la misma intensidad que Cuddy ponía para que se quedara a hacerle a su amigo de niñero. Era impresionante la capacidad de negociación que tenía Derek para con el nefrólogo. No que lograra que el infantil ojiazul hiciera lo que quisiera, pero, cuando menos detenía momentáneamente cualquier ataque.

Observó sumiso y curioso como Derek iba a la cocina, agarraba un vaso, abría la nevera, y lo llenaba con agua. Se levantó para saber el final de ese vaso con agua... se estaba temiendo lo peor...

— House.

— ¿Ahora que tripa se te reventó? —Le preguntó osco el nefrólogo, con tono vencido. Suspiró con desgana al ver que ya Derek venía a perseguirlo con el vaso lleno de agua. Se metió la pastilla y se la tragó.

— Gregory Edward House... —Regañó con voz dura, instándole a tomarse el vaso. James estaba _sorprendido. _¿Qué trataba de hacer Derek? Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su amigo tomar el vaso y vaciarlo en su estómago.

— ¿Sabes que eres como una pústula en todo el medio del culo?

— Sí, Greg, lo sé, sólo estoy tratando de mantenerte lo más sano posible mientras esté aquí, ya que nadie se preocupa por hacerlo —Ahora era James el ignorado. Aquel comentario había sido una simple dialéctica en el día a día de su complicada y prácticamente reencontrada relación. Sin embargo, al de cabellos chocolates le cayó como una patada en el estómago a pesar de saber que no estaba dirigido hacía él en particular—. Ahora, ¿podría dejar de ser un Estúpido Bastardo y hacernos el desayuno?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a hacer el desayuno, teñido? —Curioseó con interés el nefrólogo, una pregunta parecida corría en esos momentos por la mente del oncólogo. Aquella sonrisa macabra que se instaló en los labios de angiólogo no le dio buena espina a ninguno de los restantes en aquella casa. Derek iba a comprar a House ¿Qué carta usaría?

— Si tengo el desayuno cubierto por una semana, tienes cubierta tus horas de clínicas.

— Hecho... —Contestó su lengua antes de que su cerebro pudiera negarse.

La cara de James Wilson sólo era un poema indescriptible de sorpresa y consternación.

— ¿Así como así? —Derek y Gregory posaron su vista en el oncólogo. _Oh, oh..._ ¡Houston, tenemos un problema!

— ¿Qué? —Se defendió a pesar de no tener una retórica lo suficientemente buena para su desliz—. El tipo me quiere cubrir todas mis horas en la clínica.

— Por una semana... ¿Y crees que me voy a molestar por tu irreverente idea de llamarme "Tipo"? Tendrás que esforzarte más. Anda a hacer el desayuno y no tendrás que pisar la clínica hasta que sea el único lugar en el que la pobre de Lisa no te buscaría...

— ¿Por qué tanta con condescendencia y pleitesía con Cuddy, si eres gay? —Volvió al ataque el de ojos azules. James alzó una ceja ante aquello... eso había sido _rudo _inclusive para House.

— ¿Celoso? —Averiguó con una sonrisa ambigua bailoteando en sus labios y un brillo truncado en sus pupilas.

— Jódete —Le escupió de mala gana y... había caído de nuevo en la dimensión desconocía en la que House parecía medianamente incómodo con aquel juego de palabras que el mismo House había comenzado.

— Puedes estar tranquilo Gregory, sólo tengo ojos para ti —James tosió como queriendo disimular algo, decidiendo que aquello era demasiado para tales horas en la mañana. Especialmente luego de que el nefrólogo, siguiendo la línea de la extrañeza, le mostrara el dedo del medio.

— Primero muerto... —Molestia e incomodidad.

— Yo no lo apostaría... —Satisfacción e irreverencia.

James corrió a tomar asiento, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Lo olvidaría. House iba a cocinar y sabía que cocinaba muy bien, eso era lo único en lo que debía pensar. Hotcakes, Mapple y jugo de naranja... aquella conversación ambigua y tremendamente fácil para malinterpretar dejaría de existir en sus recuerdos cuando contara tres. Uno... Dos... T...

— ¡DEREK LARGO DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE DECIDA ASESINARTE!

Eso estaba mucho mejor... pensó calmándose de una vez por todas el de cabellos chocolates. Su cerebro lo había llevado a recorrer caminos sinuosos y depravados, pero sólo eso, su desbocada imaginación...

1

James jamás podría acostumbrarse a eso, es más, nunca lo repetiría. Era lunes y se encontraba traspasando las puertas del HTTP, junto con House y Hayes quienes discutían por una banalidad que ni siquiera merecía ser mencionada. Derek le había ofrecido con su consabida buena voluntad un sitio en donde quedarse y él había aceptado. Pero, regresaría inmediatamente a su hotel. Esos dos lo superaban con creces..., o trataba con uno al tiempo o posiblemente caería en una crisis histérica. Y dado que _esos dos _vivían juntos... perdón, vivían en el mismo edificio. Tenía que rechazar políticamente el generoso ofrecimiento de estadía gratuita en casa del angiólogo.

Dejó a _esos dos _peleando todavía por su banalidad mientras se adentraba en la tranquilidad de su oficina..., sin dejar de escuchar la pelea. House estaba condenadamente cerca de la máquina de café y lo que daba al otro lado de aquella pared era... su oficina.

— Ni siquiera Foreman ha llegado ¿Qué coño hago yo aquí?

— Haciéndole honor a Cuddy...

— ¿Honor? ¿Estás loco? ¿Se te fundieron las neuronas o algo?

— No. Estoy perfectamente, es cruel inclusive para ti, torturar de esa manera a la única persona que te mantiene en nómina.

— Aboga porque me despida, si crees que soy tal ingrato con Cuddy —Ironizó molesto, ¿Qué el angiólogo tenía que estar a cada rato, mentándola?

— Sí... claro, eso sólo lograría que me ahogara en la culpa en caso de que Cuddy decidiera despedirte y luego tuviera que contratarte yo. Lo siento, Greg, no te haría nunca eso...

— ¡Ha! —Ladró el nefrólogo—. Cameron... —Saludó con una ceja alzada—. Está un poquito temprano para que estés dándome lata.

— Tengo un caso.

— No me interesa, puedes largarte.

— ¿Qué te puso de tan mal humor?

— Lo tienes en frente y es un teñido de ojos decolorado.

— No soy teñido House, soy albino, pensé que habías estudiado eso en la escuela de medicina...

— No, lo siento, me salté la parte en la que enseñaban como distinguir a los _latosos_ _teñidos _de los albinos.

— House... —Le retó Cameron con suavidad.

— A ver la maldita carpeta a ver si así desapareces de mi vista —House vio el folio azul y alzó una ceja, soltando una risa incrédula—. ¿Me has traído un caso de LUPUS? ¿Puedo saber que le pasa al cerebro de todo el mundo hoy?

— Tú siempre dices que NO es Lupus...

— Sí, cuando _no _es lupus.

— ANA mostró no signos de autoinmune.

— Hazlo de nuevo y deja de querer copiar a Thirteen... no te hace ver más sexy... —La cara de Cameron le hizo inferir a House que no entendió ni el chiste ni la metáfora—. Olvida.

— House, ya rehicimos la prueba. Sus pulmones y corazón están comprometidos la erupción está, pero ANA dio negativo al igual que el conteo de los glóbulos blancos, es normal... —House miró a Hayes.

— Es LUPUS —Reafirmó con seguridad sarcástica el angiólogo.

— Por supuesto que lo es...

— NO es SLE... y apúrate porque el paciente ya colapsó una vez mientras tratábamos que agarraras el teléfono... son órdenes de Cuddy —Le hizo saber, yéndose de allí con las manos en las caderas.

— So... ¿alguna idea de Lupus que no sea Lupus?

— ¿Eso es conmigo? —Preguntó Derek señalándose al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la taza de café que anteriormente el nefrólogo había preparado, a los labios.

— ¿Ves a alguno de mis boyscauts por aquí?

— No me jodas, Greg. Es Lupus, lo grita por todos lados...

— ¿Y...? —Miró el archivo—. ¿Los esteroides no están funcionando desde... anoche?

— Bue... nos días... —Ese había sido Foreman, quien caminaba sorprendido hacia la sala de diferenciales.

— Foreman —Saludó con su tono característico, lanzándole uno de los archivos. Lo cual hizo que el neurólogo soltara el maletín y la chaqueta para atajarlo—. Lupus que no es Lupus.

— Tu siempre dices que NO es lupus... —El afroamericano comenzaba a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. House era quién estaba dándole los detalles de un caso, alegando que era Lupus. ¿Que fuerza desconocida estaba actuando en el universo? Miró el archivo—. Podría ser Sarcodiosis...

— Sí, también igual podría ser Amiloidosis o cualquiera de las millones de enfermedades autoinmunes que conocemos... por eso odio el Lupus...

— Tienes un angiólogo a tres paso de ti...

— ¡Oh! ¿¡NO!? ¡¿De verás?! No sabía que Hayes fuese uno... él también piensa que es Lupus —Le respondió sin ganas de ponerse a crear dialécticas verbales, masajeándose la frente. Eric miró a Derek.

— Tienes que ser Lupus. ANA es la prueba más inconclusa que conozco.

— ¡Thirteen! ¡buenos días! ¡Nos alegra que te nos unas a estos pobres hombres desamparados! —Eso había choqueado a la pobre doctora—. Lupus que al parecer no lo es tanto. _¡Go!_

— Ahh...

— House, creo que acaba de entrar en trauma... —Foreman.

— Ya, ya... aburridos todos.

— Pu... ede ser... ¿Alergias? —Tiró a la buena de Dios, luego de que House le tirara el archivo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Eric.

— ¡Oh! ¡Maravilloso! Nos has resucitado y traído de vuelta la misteriosa enfermedad de Hayes. Por favor, omitamos que esa cosa existe. No quiero tenerlo respirándome en la oreja porque es Lupus.

— No es Lupus, House y no te estoy respirando en la oreja...

— ¿Y por eso decidiste tratarlos por Lupus?

— Sí Greg, me descubriste, sólo vine aquí para alimentar mi masoquismo a tu lado porque te extrañaba, —Ironizó, revirando los ojos, cansado del infantilismo de su amigo—. Y dije que iba a tratarlos COMO si fuera Lupus... y siéntate ya me estás poniendo nervioso y no son ni las doce del mediodía...Lupus ya es de por sí una alergia, doctora Remy... pero, podría ser otro millón de cosas como ya bien estaba apuntado Gregory cuando Eric abogó por Sarcoidosis...

— ¿Se inyectó a sí mismo clorexidina?

— Thirteen, idiota... —Eso había sido cortesía de House.

— Deja de insultar a las personas, joder, que molesto eres —Hayes, tratado de volver objetivo al nefrólogo. ¡Ja!

— ¿Por qué no te pierdes? Ya llegaron mis boyscauts... _shu-shu..._ —Le despachó, moviendo las manos.

— No me voy a ir —Le hizo saber, acomodándose aún mejor en la silla y cruzando los brazos.

— Podría ser también arteriosclerosis.

— No sin arritmia —Le recordó Hayes.

— ¿Dónde demonios están Taub y Kutner? —Recordó de pronto House en voz alta. Thirteen y Foreman se alzaron de hombros.

— Ah, allí está Kutner... pasa, _chiquito_... Lupus que no es Lupus y si me hacen repetirlo de nuevo, vomitaré...

— Ergh... —Hadley le pasó amablemente el archivo, lo ojeó rápidamente y lanzó lo primero que se le vino al ver el archivo—. ¿Embolia arterial?

— Por favor, no hagas que Gregory empiece a insultarte tan temprano —Pidió por clemencia, Hayes—. ¿De donde sacas esa ridícula idea? —House sonrió.

— Niños, ¡Buenas Nuevas! Quién haga molestar al Doctor Hayes se gana un premio de papi...

— No seas mierda, Gregory.

— Lárgate entonces.

— Todavía están en mis manos tus horas de clínica con pacientes cada uno más estúpido que el otro, así que te recomiendo volver a tu caso de Lupus que quiere ser Mastocitosis cuando sea grande... —Eso calló completamente a House.

— Hagan de nuevo todos los Test... busquen a Taub y pónganlo al corriente, largo —Les despachó, sin embargo, nadie se movió—. ¿Qué les pasa? Oh... sí... Derek chantajeándome. No quiero hacer mis horas en la clínica. ¡LARGO! —Eso bastó para sacarlos pitando de la sala—. ¿Eres feliz?

— Inmensamente...

— Me alegra —Satirizó, saliendo de allí.

2

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy en medio de una consulta...

— Prosigan... —Les ordenó House, dirigiéndose al sofá en la oficina de Wilson, mientras un paciente y el dueño de la oficina lo miraban incrédulos.

— House... fuera... —Le botó sin derecho a réplica, aunque, por puesto, el nefrólogo lo ignoró, disponiéndose a echarse una siestecita.

3

— ¡House! —Cuddy malhumorada, entró de golpe en el consultorio 1 en dónde supuestamente tendría que estar cierto M.D. Con tendencias misántropas y antisociales. Sorpresa, sorpresa... Se encontró con un sonriente doctor de cabellos rubios y ojos grises hablando animadamente con la paciente mientras le hacía un examen pélvico; de tendencias demasiado amables y candorosas...

— ¿Lisa?

— ¿Derek? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Gregory cocina para mí toda la semana, yo me evito explotar mi propia cocina y en cambio, hago sus horas de clínica...?

— Ah... ya... —Shock.

— No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde está. Búscate en la morgue, o en dónde haya una gran, gran pantalla de televisión...

— Siento la interrupción... —Media vuelta, puerta cerrada, shock. Derek y paciente se miraron consternados.

— No te preocupes, siempre hace eso...

— Ya...

4

Hadley y Taub observaban cada vez más molesto a House dormir, mientras que ellos estaban allí de pie como los mismos idiotas sin poder despertarlos por más que trataran.

— ¡HOUSE! —Le gritó la mujer, dándole con los papeles que tenía, en la cabeza. El hombre botó y se despertó desorientado. El de cabellos oscuros se escondió, no quería recibir la ira del hombre.

— Ah, es sólo Thirteen... —Dijo a la nada, restándole importancia y volviéndose a dormir.

— House... —Siguió la mujer, amenazándole con darle otro carpetazo.

— ¿Qué? —Gruñó, con un ojo medio abierto.

— Es Lupus...

— No, no lo es...

— ¡¿Pero que te pasa?! ¡Si esta mañana decías que SÍ era Lupus! ANA dio positivo para Lupus...

— Exactamente por eso es que NO es lupus —Le explicó, corrigiendo su postura en la silla y mirando los exámenes—. Emergencia hizo repitió los test varias veces. Es imposible que de la nada, diera positivo.

— ¿Cuddy te encontró? —Preguntó curioso Hayes, entrando en la oficina del nefrólogo. Todos le prestaron atención a angiólogo. House arrugó el ceño.

— Ni siquiera me estoy escondiendo de ella... He estado todo el tiempo aquí.

— Pues, andaba bastante molesta cuando me increpó creyendo que eras tú.

— Oh sí, porque somos dos gotas de agua. Especialmente por tu color rubio teñido.

— Está bien, Gregory, tú ganas, me decoloro el cabello... ¿Hablaste con Cuddy?

— No...

— O sea que... me estás queriendo decir que por primera vez en tu vida no tienes ni idea de qué estoy hablando.... ¿no?

— ¿Parezco saberlo?

— _Creepy..._ —Soltó, fingiendo un escalofrío y disponiéndose a salir de allí. Hasta que sintió una mano, sosteniéndole el brazo. Miró a la persona que lo había sostenido.

— Es Lupus...

— Disculpa, preciosa. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

— Ella es igual que tú, Hayes... olvídalo...

— Cierra la boca, Greg...

— El caso de esta mañana. Volvimos a realizar los test y dieron positivo para Lupus.

— Definitivamente no es Lupus...

— ¿Ah? —¿Pero? ¿Se lo hacían apropósito? ¿Hayes y House se habían sincronizado o se llevaban entre manos un plan macabro? Nadie podía estar tan sincronizado...

— La doctora Allison dijo que urgencias había hecho los test varias veces, aunque fueran unos incompetentes como a Gregory le gusta pensar, no pudieron haberlo errado... ¿Qué pasa con sus glóbulos blancos?

— No nos hemos fijado en eso —Respondió el cirujano.

— Entonces, vayan y fíjense... me voy a almorzar... —Le hizo saber, soltándose con la delicadeza con la que se debía tratar a una mujer y salió de allí. Hadley y Taub miraron a House.

— Me quitó la palabra de la boca... ¡rayos!

— Deberías casarte con él.

— ¿Debo reírme?

Remy sólo se fue de allí molesta. El cirujano se quedó allí mirándole.

— ¡Boo!

Taub reviró los ojos y se fue a decirle al resto del equipo que House y Hayes ya no creían que era Lupus porque las pruebas habían dado positivas. ¿Quién los entendía?

5

— ¿La doctora Hadley es _Gay_? —Preguntó Derek, sentándose al frente de House, quién almorzaba tranquilamente.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

— Curiosidad...

— ¿Curiosidad? ¿Quieres saber si puedes formar una relación con mujeres? —Se burló—. Podría ser tu hija.

— No, no podría ser mi hija, y claro, que prudente y caballeroso sería irle a preguntarle semejante cosa.

— Como si te importara.

— Ummm —Comenzó, frotándose la barbilla—. Creo recordar que hay algo que nos hace ser humanos... ¿Qué era eso? ¡Ah sí! ¡Sentimientos! ¿Algunas vez los has tenido?

— Ja, ja...

— Espera, creo recordar que esos _cosos insignificantes_ para ti, están en el fondo de una caja. Creo... ¿Todavía están allí?

— ¿Quieres que me vuelva a reír? Aún sigues siendo un dolor de muelas...

— Pues, genial, cuando menos ahora estoy en las muelas.

— Sigue soñando.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —House se mordió la lengua.

— Lárgate...

— Acabas de dejarme en el aire ¿A qué viene eso, House?

— A nada. De verdad, piérdete... eres una molestia.

— Okey... me voy...

6

— ¿Lisa? —La mujer saltó asustada. Suspiró, tratando de bajar el ritmo de su corazón al ver quien era—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí... es sólo que... la llanta...

— Oh... ¿Tienes otra?

— Sí... —Murmuró frustrada. Tratando de darle la vuelta a los tornillos con la llave. Hayes extendió una mano, dándole a entender que le diera la llave—. Gra... gracias...

— ¿Dónde está la llanta de repuesto?

— Espichada...

— ¿Qué?

— Encontré que tenía un hueco...

— Dejemos esto hasta aquí —Dictaminó, dejando la llave en la maleta del carro, mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el número.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Llamo a una grúa para que venga a buscar el carro y lo lleve a un taller, no te preocupes, yo te llevo a tu casa.

— Umm... gracias, es muy... amable de tu parte...

— ¿Qué clase de ser humano sería si dejara a una mujer en medio de la noche _en medio de una carretera_? Aún peor, a una amiga... —Hayes escuchó a Cuddy bufar y decir algo ininteligible, rió, sabiendo los pensamientos de la mujer. Luego de terminar de hablar por teléfono—. Si quieres entras al carro, el clima está enfriando, los de la grúa están en el camino.

— Vale.

— Y con respecto a tus palabras pasadas, estoy seguro de que Gregory tampoco te hubiese dejado en medio de la calle. ¿Todavía estás molesta con él?

— Más o menos...

— Hablé con él, ni siquiera tenía idea de que lo estabas buscando.

— ¿Y tú le creíste?

— De verdad, tengo la misma capacidad de mi tía, puedo decir si Gregory está mintiendo o no.

— ¿Tu tía?

— Lo siento, es la mamá de Greg.

— ¿Son primos? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Casi, desgraciada o afortunadamente no tenemos correlación sanguínea. Mi madre y su madre eran muy amigas, todo lo demás es historia. Casi que fuimos obligados a convivir... yo la llamo tía, Gregory evita lo mejor que pude a mi madre a mi padre a mi hermana, a su madre, a su fallecido padre, a sus primos... y a cualquier persona que pueda desestabilizarlo emocionalmente. Hecho curioso, no lo hace con James. Lo siento, desvarío...

— No... sigue... House no es muy dado a decir nada de él...

— Sí, lo sé... —Le respondió, recostándose del asiento del piloto, cerrando los ojos—. Te diría en un intento vano de esperanza que él no era así. Otra vez lo siento, siempre ha sido así...

— ¿Un bastardo desconsiderado? —Concedió Lisa. Hayes la miró soslayado y con los ojos semi abiertos.

— No, lo de bastardo desconsiderado lo ganó después. Y si se entera que estamos teniendo esta conversación somos _humanos _muertos.

— No hay que ser un genio para saberlo...

— Tienes toda la razón...

— Ustedes... se parecen mucho —Aventuró la endocrinóloga.

— ¿Te parece?

— Bueno...

— Yo entendí lo que quisiste decir, sólo estaba molestándote un rato... —La mujer rió.

— Ya veo que sí te pareces mucho a él...

— Crecimos juntos... algo se nos tiene que haber pegado el uno del otro además del sarampión y los piojos... —Le confesó, mirándole, con una sonrisa llena de sentimientos de remembranza.

— Vaya...

— Procura que esto jamás se te salga en frente de él... —Le avisó preocupado—. Me temo que no sabría decirte la magnitud del desastre...

— Soy una tumba. ¿Estás casado?

— ¿Que? ¿Yo? ¡No! —Revocó, nerviosamente. Le mostró las manos libre de anillos—. Nadie es capaz de aguantarme por tres meses seguidos... además de insoportable, soy médico. Nada peor para arruinar la vida en pareja... lo que me sorprende es que alguien como tú; esté sola... sin ofender...

— ¿Cóm...? ¿Hous...?

— Es difícil decir de quién realmente salió de afición obsesiva detectivesca... creo que fui yo quien creó el trauma paranoico en House... te pido disculpas por eso... —Observó la mirada de la mujer. Quería bombardearle con preguntas acerca del nefrólogo. Suspiró...—. Pregunta lo que quieras, aunque, posiblemente, en algún momento, te diré que no.

— ¿House siempre quiso ser médico?

— Eh... buena pregunta. House jamás quiso ser nada hasta que llegó de ese estúpido viaje de japón, se la pasó hablando compulsivamente de este señor que ya ni me acuerdo como se llama. Si su trauma ya era malo, no te imaginas como fue luego de aquello.

— ¿Cómo que no quería ser nada?

— Me sorprenda que lo preguntes. Es Gregory, es perfecto, no hay nada que Él no pueda hacer y estoy siendo literal, es un genio... un genio que no está loco, ¿Dime donde se consigue eso? Sus padres lo sabían, sus profesores lo sabían y aún así, vivía empeñado en no ser nada más que un dolor de cabeza y utilizar todo sus _dones _para el mal...

— ¿Qué House no está loco? —Incredulidad por parte de Lisa.

— Gregory quiere ser loco. Desgraciadamente su sueño no se le cumple, ponlo en tres y dos y te aseguró que tendrás más racionalidad que tú y yo juntos...

— Eso sí que está difícil de creer...

— El mundo para Él es _aburrido_ sólo está tratando de superarlo lo mejor que pueda, aunque, hace un pésimo trabajo.

— ¿Para ti el mundo también es aburrido?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Tengo casi quince libros en mi biblioteca escrito por ti...

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —No captaba la metáfora...

— Tú también tienes una mente parecida a la de él. ¿Para ti el mundo también es demasiado simplón?

— Más o menos... sólo que yo no trato de buscar un culpable de ello. Gregory busca incansable a quién echarle la culpa de su genialidad, él sólo quiere ser normal pero ya que no puede entonces, sólo le queda ser miserable y seguir su camino por donde ya iba. Yo maduré primero que él, gran cosa..., Greg piensa que es mejor ver a todos como una cosa o una rata de laboratorio, ya que, no importa cuanto lo intente nadie lo entiende realmente. Es como sino tuviera opción porque él va en una línea diferente a la de todos los demás... duele menos. Yo también tengo esa filosofía, casi... estoy ya un poco cansado de tratar de buscar confort en la humanidad misma...

— Estoy sin palabras, jamás pensé...

— Ya lo sé. Es mejor decir que está loco y echarle la culpa por eso ¿no? —La ojiverde bajó la vista apenada—. Tú eres la última persona que debería sentir culpabilidad, eres el único ser humano que le da lo que quiere. Eso sonó terrible... —Se miraron unos momentos y luego rieron, para ver como una grúa se estacionaba a su lado—. Soy hombre muerto, pero, aunque no lo creas, Gregory te tiene en alto aprecio... ahora ¿Derecha o izquierda? —Soltó de súbito dejando a Cuddy tratando de procesar aquellas palabras. ¿El nefrólogo realmente le tenía algún aprecio? ¿Cómo podía decir eso, si siempre se la pasaba jugándole bromas de mal gusto o haciéndole la vida imposible de alguna manera—. ¿Lisa?

— Derecha... —Respondió aún ida, pensando en las palabras de Derek.

Respondieron algunas de las preguntas del conductor de la grúa y luego de eso, Hayes se dedicó a manejar en silencio, para llevar a la mujer a su casa, sana y salva.

**TBC**


End file.
